Come What May
by Vlita316
Summary: FINISHED! Sequil to Always Melanie and Brock are now together at last. What obstacles will they have to overcome to prove that they're meant to be together? Brock Lesnar,OC, Kurt Angle and much more. based on actual events again.Thanx for reviewing!
1. New Beginnings

_**Ok, For those of you that read the story "Always" This is the sequil. I'm not finished with it yet, so i just guessed a name for it. It basically picks up where the last story left off. I'll have a few more chapters up ASAP. I've gotten great feedback from my last story, so a sequil was in hig demand. THANKS! Sorry im having some indenting issues. bare with meh!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_New Beginnings_

**_The beautiful people, the beautiful people_**

_**The beautiful people, the beautiful people**_

_**Hey, you, what do you see?**_

_**Something beautiful and something free?**_

_**Hey you, are you trying to be mean?**_

_**When you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean**_

The fireworks began blazing through out the arena, finally concluding at the stage. The camera whirled around the arena, where wrestling fans were screaming and shouting at the top of their lungs. It was the first Smackdown of the New Year.

"Hello everybody. I'm Michael Cole alongside Tazz at ringside. Happy New Year everybody!" Michael Cole said over the roaring crowd. Tazz nodded.

"No doubt Cole. We've got an awesome show for you guys tonight!" Tazz said with enthusiasm. The crowds' attention was directed toward the titan tron, where Brock Lesnar was sitting in his locker room with his manager and co-general manager of Smackdown, Melanie Halliwell.

"OK Brock, I've finally found full proof plan for you to get your title back." Melanie said pacing back and forth. Brock followed her every movement. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"This plan is very intricate, I've even come up with a name for it." Melanie said with a sense of professionalism. Brock stood up.

"Oh? And what's this plan called?" He said walking closer and closer to where Melanie was standing." Melanie grinned.

"I'm glad you asked. It's called, _become the number 30 entry at the Royal Rumble and move on to the main event at Wrestlemania to become the new champion._"Melanie said plainly. Brock stopped and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"So, what do I have to do to make this plan work?" Brock asked sarcastically. Melanie shrugged.

"Become the number 30 entry at the Royal Rumble and move on to the main event at Wrestlemania to become the new champion." Brock laughed lightheartedly. Melanie enjoyed moments like this. Moments where she and Brock could share jokes and laugh together. Brock continued to move closer to Melanie. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Moments like these, Melanie felt like they were the only two people in the world.

And no one could ever take that away from them.

There was knocking on the locker room door. Neither Mel, nor Brock made any attempt to answer it. When the voice on the other side spoke, Melanie instantly recognized it.

"Mel? Brock? You guys get your carcasses out here right now! These people wanna see Brock in action and he can't jolly-well do that with you attached to him!" The voice wailed. Melanie hesitated, and then broke the kiss. She turned to unlock the door, but Brock grabbed her by the pants and pulled her back for another round. The voice grew louder.

"Ok, I'm assuming that you two are busy... _getting busy._ Brock? When you're done showing Mel the lip lock, you gotta be in _that very ring _in 15 minutes. Mel? I wanna see you in my office before Brock gets into the ring. I'm a McMahon damn it, and I expect this show to run quickly and efficiently. I'll be done for if Bischoff beats me in this weeks ratings… are you two listening?" Stephanie asked. Melanie pulled away once again, while Brock kissed her neck delicately.

"Yeah…Steph. Don't you worry about a thing. I got everything under control." She said giggling uncontrollably. Mel struggled to get out of Brock's grip again, but Brock maintained his embrace around her as he moved his hands below her waist. Stephanie groaned.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Melanie let out a laugh that rang through out the backstage area. Brock had found his way to where he was headed and grabbed her. They moved closer to each other for another kiss when Stephanie's voice sounded from behind the door and quickly broke Lesnar's hold.

"Brock, get your hands off Melanie's ass. This is Smackdown, not Smack-up!"

well that's the first one! plz R&R. BYE!


	2. Hard Knocks and Cheap Shots

**Ok...i hope u like that one. here's a short little chapter that serves as a bridge to the next series of events. ENJOY! and i appreciate the responses...good and bad :)**

**Chapter 2**

_Hard Knocks and Cheap Shots_

Kurt Angle was on his way to the ring when Rey Mysterio blocked his path.

"Hey Kurt. How's it going man?" Rey asked casually. Kurt Angle snickered.

"Outta my way little man. I'm on my way to the ring, to handle some business. So why don't you pull up a booster seat and watch the little TV over there and watch how I do business." Angle said smirking. Mysterio shook his head.

"I seem to remember that we have a match tonight Angle. And I plan on giving you a taste of that West Coast Pop!" He said plainly. Kurt's face grew serious as Mysterio casually walked away.

"Listen Mysterio, you're a boy in a mans world, and I'm a man that loves to play with boys!" he shouted. Some of the guys in the hallway looked at Kurt. Laughter filled the arena as Kurt stammered.

"…What I meant to say is that you're a boy and I'm a man, and tonight I'm gonna manhandle you…hold on a second, shut up! No, no, no!"

"You wanted to see me Steph?" Melanie asked as she entered the General Managers office. Stephanie looked up from her desk. She pulled her dark, long hair away from her face.

"Yeah Mel, Come on in. You can sit over there." Stephanie said pointing to the couch in the corner. The two general managers sat down together.

"Listen Mel." Stephanie began, "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you. You really seem happy lately and I know it's because of Brock." Melanie smiled. She knew it was because of Brock. "I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile this often." Melanie shrugged.

"I really think he's the one. I've never felt like this before." Melanie whispered. Stephanie smiled.

"Mel…do you know what you're doing?" Stephanie asked. Mel narrowed her eyes."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Stephanie sighed.

"Mel, I'm happy for you, I really am. But I think that you can do better than Brock. I mean, he just doesn't seem right for you. For any girl really." Steph explained. "He's too aggressive. Not to mention he thrives on his emotions." Melanie groaned.

"Listen, Steph. I appreciate your concern. But I think I can handle it. Brock isn't who you think he is." Melanie explained. "He's really gentle with me. He's an animal in the ring, but when we're with each other…" Melanie's voice trailed off. "It's different. I mean, I can't really explain it. This feeling inside, you can't see it or describe it. But you just know it's there." Stephanie leaned back.

"I'm just saying, to keep your guard up." Stephanie warned. "Business relationships are hard enough, but in this business, it can be…scarring to say the least." Melanie sighed. She could tell Stephanie was referring to her relationship with one of the wrestlers on Raw, Triple H. They had betrayed each other's trust and it led to them getting a divorce. Stephanie blames Triple H.

"Brock isn't Hunter ok? He's better than that." Melanie said reassuringly. Stephanie stood up.

"You better be right…for your sake."


	3. Gotcha!

**Whew! almost done...i dont remember how many chapters ive dont so far... I'm kinda aiming for humor in this story, rather than hte last one that had a serious tone. It might get a bit confusing cause my humor...sucks. I'm not all that funny, so bare with me mmkay?**

**Chapter 3**

Gotcha!

The main event that night was Big Show and A-Train versus Rey Mysterio and Brock Lesnar in tag team action.

"Listen man." Rey started as he and Brock made their way to the gorilla position. "I know we had our differences in the past. But we'll need to put all that behind us tonight." Brock nodded.

"You know Mysterio, you and I have a lot in common. We both wanna kick some big ass." Mysterio laughed.

"You know it homie. Lets go bro."

Rey and Brock dominated the match with ease. As Melanie stepped into the ring to celebrate, Kurt Angle's music hit as he came out.

"Good job Brock. I'm really impressed." Kurt said. "You beat your opponents tonight and you helped me at Armageddon." Brock smiled.

"So Kurt, how about that title shot?" Brock asked. Kurt scratched his chin.

"Hmm, let me think…uh, no." Kurt said. Brock's smile vanished.

"Kurt. We had a deal. I help you beat Big Show for the WWE title, I'm first in line for a title shot." Brock said firmly. Kurt chuckled.

"That's what's so great about you Brock. You are so naïve. You really don't understand how this business works." Kurt said pacing back and forth on the stage. "It's every man for himself. All I had to do was wait for the opportune moment where you were vulnerable." Melanie took the microphone from a stunned Brock.

"Listen Kurt." She began. "I have the up most respect for you as an athlete. We're good friends, so I imagine you know that. But why don't you try to be at least half the man you're supposed to be and honor your word." Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"True Mel, very true. But you're just a rotten friend, always have been" Kurt began. Melanie interrupted him

"Well, You're a lousy friend…that's a new development." Melanie said. Brock took the microphone from Melanie.

"Angle, if you don't live up to your promise, so help me God." Brock said enraged. Kurt smirked.

"Yeah, I figured you would be pissed. You might even do something you might regret. So I have come up with, what we call in the wrestling business, a _contingency plan_." Kurt said. Melanie bit her lip. _What could this be?_ Kurt continued.

"I didn't think that my decision to turn you down for a title shot would sit well with you. So I decided to take an existing clause from another WWE superstar and place it in my contract. All I had to do Brock…_all I had to do_ was sign on the dotted line. I would have my title. I've also hired some help. Let me introduce to you two athletes that will help me keep my title." Kurt's music hit and out came two gentlemen.

"Brock, I'd like you to meet two all American athletes. Charlie Haas and a man you know very well, Shelton Benjamin. But you can call them, Team Angle." Kurt said. The two men grinned. Brock's face dropped

"Who's Shelton Benjamin?" Melanie asked. Brock sighed.

"We used to be roommates in college. We went to the University of Minnesota together." He whispered.

Melanie stared at Kurt. Something was not right. He had something else up his sleeve and she knew it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Kurt Angle spoke again.

"I'd also like to introduce you to the man who helped me with my contingency plan…Mr. Paul Heyman!"

Brock and Melanie stood in the ring, staring at Paul Heyman and Kurt Angle shaking hands in disbelief. Big Show made his way to the top of the ramp and shook Kurt's hand as well. Paul Heyman now had Kurt Angle and Big Show to make their lives a living hell. Heyman took the microphone from Angle and turned toward his former client.

"Brock, for the second time, I have won." Paul said grinning. "You underestimated me and now, you're going to have to live with your error. As we say in the wrestling business…" Brock felt his rage build as Heyman, Angle and Big Show all smiled and spoke in unison.

"Gotcha!"


	4. Lashing Out

**Again, sorry for the indenting issues. I like this chapter. it really has not point the farther into it you read. Its only to say the main event, then its just casual chilling after that. mellow really. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

Lashing Out

Three days before The Royal Rumble and Brock was visibly on edge.

"How the hell am I gonna pull this off Mel?" Brock asked. "I got Heyman, Show and Kurt on my back. You expect me to win the Royal Rumble under these circumstances?" Melanie got up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Look Brock, if anyone can do this, it's you. We'll find a way, I promise."

Later that night, General Manager Stephanie McMahon came out with an announcement.

"My co- general manager has come up with an idea for a main event for tonight." She said proudly. The crowd cheered loudly as Stephanie continued. " Tonight, in this very ring. It's gonna be one member of Team Angle versus Brock Lesnar." The crowd cheered wildly as the announcement was made.

"That's not all." Stephanie said. "If Brock Lesnar is victorious in this match, he will face Big Show at The Royal Rumble. He'll want to win that match, because both Big Show and Brock will be fighting for a chance at becoming the coveted number 30 entry at the Royal Rumble. Beat that Bischoff!" She said excitedly.

Backstage, Melanie was explaining the stipulation to Brock.

"All you have to do is win you're match tonight against one of the members of Team Angle. Then if you win that, you'll go to the Royal Rumble this Sunday and face Big Show. And if you win _that_, you will be given the number 30 entry into the Royal Rumble match itself. And if you win _that _then you will go on into the main event at Wrestlemania against the champion, possibly Kurt Angle. You could get your revenge and once again become the WWE champion!" she said breathlessly. Brock stared at her.

"That's all I have to do?" He asked sarcastically. Melanie sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got this for you. I convinced Steph to make these matches. You can take it or you can leave it." Mel said quietly. Brock groaned.

"Sounds hard." He said. Melanie pulled his face closer to her own.

"It's supposed to be hard. If it weren't hard, everyone would do it. The hard... is what makes it great." Brock smiled. Her words were always encouraging.

"By the way," Melanie said while getting up. "Something important has just happened. I was in the toilet reading my contract, and it turns out, I get a bonus if you become the WWE champion. So you better be strong, be smart and use your head." She said smirking.

Ok maybe her words weren't always encouraging, but she was damn hot. Brock smiled.

"That's that lump three feet above my ass, right, Mel?" She turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Some more prominent than others, there, babe."

Sable and Torrie Wilson were chatting in the girl's locker room when Melanie entered the room.

"What if at a key moment during the match my, my top bursts open and, uh, oops, my breasts come flying out? That, that might draw a crowd, right?" Sable asked Torrie. Torrie shrugged. Melanie walked between the two women to grab her things. She turned toward Sable.

"You think there is a man in this country who haven't seen your breasts?" Sable sneered as Melanie left the room.

"I hate that stupid whore. Who the hell does she think she is?" Sable said. Torrie shrugged.

"Cut her some slack Sable, she's been involved with the business longer than most of us combined. She knows what she's doing." Torrie said in Melanie's defense. Sable groaned.

" I bet she does. She's only getting her way because she's bending the rules for Brock. No wonder. He just wants her because she's doing all the work for him. I bust my ass every night and what do I have to show for it?" Torrie shrugged again.

"Well, you _did_ leave the business a few years back and you _did _try to sue Mr. McMahon and the WWE." Torrie said.

"Minor details Torrie. Watch your mouth" Sable threatened. Torrie sighed as Sable continued.

"Mel's gonna get what's coming to her sooner or later. Brock will see her for who she really is. If sleeping with a higher authority is what I have to do to get noticed around here, than maybe I should sleep with Melanie."

Torrie stared at Sable as she stormed out of the room, not noticing Melanie standing outside the doorway.

It was Saturday afternoon. In a little over 24 hours, Brock Lesnar would be at the arena facing Big Show to determine whether he was going to be in the Royal Rumble match or not. The loser wouldn't be in the Rumble match at all. Stephanie, Hunter, Melanie and Brock were walking around the busy streets of Philadelphia.

"Welcome to sunny, downtown Philly." Melanie said.

"Are you joking Mel? This place is a dump!" Stephanie said. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"My acts of sarcasm just fly over your head don't they Steph?"

"Yeah, they do." Stephanie said. They four of them laughed. Stephanie's cell rang and she picked it up. Brock was carrying a hot cup of coffee in one hand and holding Melanie's hand in the other. He had won his match on Thursday against one of the members of Team Angle (Benjamin) and Brock just wanted to relax and have some time to spend with Melanie. She insisted that they bring Stephanie and her ex husband, Hunter along with them. He was the World Heavyweight Champion of Raw. Just then his thoughts were interrupted when Steph hung up.

"Is everything ok Steph?" Hunter asked.

"Just a friend. She's getting divorced." She said sadly. Melanie sighed.

"Aww, had she ever been married before?"

" Well, let me think…yeah, twice."

"Any children?"

"One of them was yeah."

The four of them broke out laughing again. Stephanie stopped herself.

"Aww, crap. Now I feel bad. Look over there." Stephanie said pointing to a church across the street. Melanie and Brock shrugged in unison.

"So?" Brock said.

"So… I have to go confess my sins. Come with me you guys." Stephanie pleaded.

"Sure we'll come Steph." Melanie said placing her hands on her shoulder.

" Hell no, I'm not going in there." Hunter said. Brock nodded in agreement.

"Mel, I'm spiritual, but I'm not religious." Brock said quietly. Melanie raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked. Brock groaned.

"You know what? I don't even know what I mean. Let's just get it over with ok?"

Inside the church, Hunter had volunteered to go first. Inside the confessional, the priest listened to Triple H speak.

" I really don't have any regrets, well except with my ex wife. She was great and all but it just didn't work out. That's all I gotta say." Triple H said quickly. The priest nodded.

"Are you sure my son?" He asked quietly. "Is that all you have to say to God?" Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Lord, hallowed be Thy name. May my fist be swift; may my pedigrees be mighty; may my balls... be plentiful. Lord, I'd just like to thank you for that waitress in South Bend. You know who she is - she kept calling your name. And God…" Triple H paused, thinking about Stephanie and Melanie.

"These are good girls, and they work hard. Just help them see it all the way through. Okay, that's it."

Hunter was pacing back and forth. Brock sat in a pew, looking at the stained glass art that surrounded the church. Melanie sat with him holding his hand. Stephanie had been in confession for 15 minutes. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard from inside the confessional. The three of them looked up.

"Damn, that's the second time he dropped that bible since she's been in." Brock said. Melanie began giggling frantically. Just then, Stephanie casually walked out of the confessional as the priest comes out after her, looking very shocked and overwhelmed. Melanie left Brock's side and walked up to Stephanie.

"Steph, what did you say to the priest?" Melanie whispered. Stephanie kneeled down and placed her hands together, making the sign of the cross on herself smiling.

"Everything."


	5. Family Ties

**I had fun with this chapter. I've invented this new character named Chris. He's like a stoner, laid back stupid guy. he's Melanie's brother, since we learned in the last story that Mel has 2 older brothers and 2 older sisters (you'll meet them either later on in this book or in a nother sequil) this guys crazy, so if you dont understand him, thats only half the fun! Plz R&R**

**Chapter 5**

Family Ties

"Great work out today Brock. You'll do just fine tomorrow… God, it's flippin cold in here!" Melanie said as she opened the door to their hotel room. She wrapped her coat closer around her body as Brock dropped their bags.

"Yeah. I guess so." Brock said glumly as he collapsed down onto the couch. Melanie flopped next to him.

" Nervous? Don't get cold feet on me Lesnar." Melanie said jokingly. Brock sighed

"It's not that. It's just; I think this is a big step. Not just for me but for us too." Brock explained. Melanie slid closer to Brock.

"How do you mean?" She asked. Brock opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Brock looked at Melanie and stuck out his lower lip. She giggled and headed for the door.

"You could have just asked, ya know. Since you're so lazy and all."

"Whatever gets you to answer the door." Brock said playfully. Melanie opened the door to see a familiar face on the other side.

"Chris! Oh my gosh!" Melanie cried.

"What up gurlie?" Chris said embracing Melanie. Brock came out from behind the door.

"And you are…"

" Hey, you must be Brock Lesnar… I'm Chris. Melanie's awesome, cool, talented, remarkable, awe-inspiring, hot…"

"Chris." Melanie interrupted. "Shut up. Brock, this is my older brother. He's the second oldest in the family." Brock extended his hand. Chris slapped it and continued into the hotel room. Brock looked down at his hand.

"Ya didn't let me finish. I was gonna add that I'm devilishly hot and gorgeous." Chris said looking around. Melanie shook her head as Brock continued staring at the hand Chris struck.

"You said that already bro. Make your self at…" Melanie began. Chris had already made his way toward the refrigerator and pulled out a foot long sub. Melanie crossed her arms.

"…Home."

" So, err… how long have you two been dating?" Chris asked with his mouth full. Melanie winced.

" About 2 months or so…listen, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Chris got up.

"Are you joking? You mean to tell me that you don't want your big brother around just because you're a big girl?" Melanie got up, while Brock stayed seated.

"No, no just forget it. God it's freaking cold in here!" Melanie said, sitting back down. Brock pulled a blanket from behind the couch and wrapped it around Melanie.

"Yeah. Well, err. Brock, my man… could ya gimmie a few minutes with Mel alone? I gotta talk some family junk with her." Chris said quickly. Brock was about to get up when Chris stopped him.

"You know man…if you don't wanna move, that's your biz-nass, but my slingshot says something different bro." Chris said reaching into his back pocket. Brock slowly stood up.

"You're crazy dude. A slingshot is not a real weapon." Brock said calmly.

"Oh, yeah? Well maybe you'd like to define the word "weapon' for me while this plastic doll smashes into your temple at 180 miles per hour!" Chris threatened, pulling out a small Barbie.

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"Chris, calm down ok? Brock, please?" Melanie said pointing to the kitchen. Brock made his way towards the kitchen, but not before speaking to Chris.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Brock whispered.

"Mmm… casserole." Chris mumbled.

"I said asshole."

"I heard casserole!"

Brock grunted and stormed into the kitchen. Chris turned to his little sister.

"Mel, I like Brock, I like him a lot. But he's a bitch! He's a dirty, dumb bitch!" Chris said, rather loudly. Brock peaked his head out from behind the door. Melanie motioned for him to calm down. Chris continued.

"Have you slept with him yet Mel?" Chris asked. Melanie's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you just asked me that! It's none of your business! " Melanie said. Chris gasped.

"Godammit! I knew it! I'm gonna kick his balls up into his head and let them rattle around in his skull like dice in a Yahtzee cup." Melanie sighed.

"Look, why don't you calm down and explain to me why you're here?" Melanie asked. Chris sighed.

"It's not my place, I know. But… there's something vaguely familiar about your little…hoot-nanny here." Melanie groaned.

"I thought so too. I know what this looks like and…well, maybe this will be different." Melanie said. Chris shrugged.

"You do realize that this is how mom and dad's relationship started right? She was his manager… he was a wrestler. How do you know you're not following in her footsteps Mel?" Chris asked. His tone had changed from playful, to concerned.

"I have to tell you something Chris, but you have to swear to God you're not gonna tell anyone, especially Brock, ok?" Melanie pleaded. He hesitated and agreed. Melanie took a deep breath.

"At Survivor Series last year, we kissed in front of thousands of people at Madison Square Garden and millions watching at home." She began

"Aww." Chris said. Melanie cringed and continued.

" While we were, you know. I saw…stuff. Like in my head. Images. They were flashing." Chris nodded.

" I remember seeing…myself, in a hotel room. I was fighting with someone. Verbally at first, then I felt myself being lifted up and being slammed against a mirror. It shattered and I felt this pain go through my head. It was so sharp. Then there was blood coming from the back of my head. At least that's what I think happened. It all occurred too fast for me to make any sense out of it." Melanie finished. Chris was listening attentively when Brock came into the room.

"Hey, I got some drinks. Coke for you and me and Nyquil for your bro here." Brock said. Melanie laughed while Chris sneered. The mood had changed once again. Chris motioned for Melanie to come closer while Brock set the drinks down on the table.

"Meet me outside in one hour. We can talk about your little visions and go for a drive." He whispered. Melanie nodded as Chris said his goodbyes.


	6. Night Time Confessions

**I had alot of fun with this chapter. Theres just such random-ness...its wierd. at the end of the chapter, its soo romantic (aww) mushy-ness ends here. its sorta long, but you can do it...i have faith in u :)**

**Chapter 6**

Night Time Confessions

"You know what your problem is?" Chris asked while he was driving with Melanie in the passenger seat. Melanie felt uneasy. She was riding around in his old pick up truck that had beer cans in the back. Most of which were probably still there from high school. Chris was chugging down a can of beer swerving from lane to lane. Melanie fastened her seatbelt more tightly around her waist as Chris continued.

"You think too much. You have to be more free spirited Melzy." Chris said. Melanie groaned. He always called her _Melzy _when he was drunk.

"So what do I have to do?" Melanie asked, despite her better judgment to shut up. Chris turned towards Melanie, taking his eyes off the road.

"You know what your problem is? I don't work for you Mel. I can't just help you whenever you have issues with your brain ok? I got problems too!" Chris shouted. Melanie urged him to keep his eyes on the road. Chris obeyed, but kept talking.

"I'm not your slave ok? I can't conform to your every demand. I'm not liquid... I'm not... liquid." Melanie sighed.

"Ok Chris, what do you want from me?" Chris suddenly stopped the car.

"I want you to go in and help me get some money outta that house ok?" Chris said pointing to a home across the street.

"You mean you want me to steal? For you?" Mel asked.

" Do this, and I'll help you with your delusional brain problem. You scratch my balls, I'll scratch yours." Chris said.

Melanie grimaced.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Chris grinned.

"Ok, so this guy owes me money right? So I'm just helping him with the down payment. All you have to do is go in and get the cash from a safe inside the house. He's gonna be out all night, so it'll be a synch mmkay?" Chris said. Melanie couldn't believe what she was about to do. The two quickly exited the car. Melanie slipped on a black turtleneck, while Chris placed a black ski hat on his head.

"I'm not goin' in." Chris said suddenly. They were just outside the house.  
"What?" Melanie asked.  
"Someone has to watch in case he comes home." Chris said,  
"I thought you said he was going to be out all night." Melanie said, irritated.  
"He _will _be out all night, Mel."  
"Then why do we need a look-out?" she asked.  
"We don't. Just go in."  
"You go in." Melanie whispered loudly.  
"Look, I'm not the one that has the brain problems. Why should I assume the risk?"  
"What risk?" Melanie asked in alarm.  
"There is no risk." Chris said assumingly. Melanie clutched her fists.  
"Just go!" Chris said.

They reached the doorway. Chris began picking the lock, but stopped suddenly.

"What now?" Melanie asked

"We should make up some fake names Mel." Chris said

"Why?" Melanie asked,  
"Just in case we have to communicate while we're inside. There may be someone in…a maid or something."  
"OK."  
"I wanna be Kyle." Chris said proudly. "I knew this guy at camp. He was maybe 13. He got _two _girls pregnant, man. _Two_ girls pregnant. Yea, Kyle. Who you gonna be? Ya gotta be a dude though. Dude's name." Melanie sighed.  
"Ok, I'll be Steve."  
"Steve?" Chris repeated.  
"Yeah."  
"OK, Steve." Chris said  
"OK, Kyle." Mel replied. Chris continued picking the lock when he suddenly stopped again.

"Wait."  
"What?" Melanie asked,  
"I wanna change. I wanna be Steve."  
"I'm Steve; You're Karl." Melanie argued  
"Kyle!" Chris exclaimed

"Swear to God Chris…lets get your money and get this over with." Mel said.

A few hours later, Chris dropped Melanie off at her hotel.

"You know, you didn't have to knock out the maid. She wasn't a threat to us." Melanie said grabbing her coat. Chris shook his head.

" She was coming after me! Did you see the crazed look in her eyes…she wanted _blood_!" Chris shouted. Melanie sighed.

"She didn't look a day under 60 Chris. I highly doubt…"

" _She wanted blood__Mel_." Chris repeated. Melanie groaned.

"Ok, so I held up my end of the bargain, now you do the same. What did those images mean?" Chris leaned back in his seat.

"It's pretty simple actually." Chris said calmly. "I think you have some qualms, uncertainties, _doubts_ per say, about Brock. You see evidence of mom and dad's relationship in yours and Brock's bond and you're afraid that you two will suffer the same fate. There are times when you look at Brock and you see dad. You realize he is aggressive and emotionally unstable, and yet you think you can save him, from himself." Melanie stared at Chris as he continued.

"As for the images flashing in your head as you two were sharing an intimate moment, it seems like your subconscious is trying to protect you. Perhaps you unintentionally revisited a past memory you have of a fight between mom and dad. You're scared Mel. You are reverting back to your previous doubts on whether you are meant to be with him." Chris finished, leaving Melanie there, mystified."

"Wow, Chris… that was really…insightful of you." Melanie said. Chris shrugged.

"Yeah, that Dr. Phil really knows his shit. Now get outta my car. I got a date." Melanie crossed her arms.

"Ok…ok. I'm going home to look at Internet porn." Chris admitted. Melanie tilted her head to the side.

"Fine. I was gonna look at a Victoria's Secret catalog." Chris said. Melanie raised a skeptical eyebrow. Chris sighed.

"Sears Catalog." Chris confessed. Melanie grinned.

"You know Chris, you're a lot smarter when you're wasted." Mel said getting out of the truck.

"Dude," Chris said sluggishly, "I'm not wasted." Melanie placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine then, touch your nose." Melanie challenged.

Chris poked himself in the eye. Melanie moaned.

"Do me a favor Chris? Go into the hotel, give them this," She said handing him her credit card. "And tell them to get you a room for the night. I don't want you to go driving around while you're drunk." Chris took the card and stared at it.

"You know what your problem is Mel?" Chris asked. Melanie turned around and started waling towards the hotel lobby.

"Goodnight Chris." Melanie called.

"Happy birthday Melzy." Chris called back.

A few minutes later, Melanie slowly opened the door to her hotel room. The door creaked slightly as she entered the dark room. Brock was sleeping in bed, just as Melanie had left him. The full moon lit the room slightly, casting a shadow over every object. Melanie could easily maneuver her way through the room without making a sound. She quietly undressed and slipped into her tank top and pajama pants and slipped under the sheets next to Brock. She stared at him.

His whole body and face was tense. He had a look of discomfort on his face as he tossed and turned, mumbling.

"Don't leave me." Brock whispered. Melanie bent over him, leaning on her elbow.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me." Melanie said. Brock inhaled deeply.

"Melanie…please. Don't go. I need you." Brock gasped. Melanie leaned closer to him.

" Brock. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you ok? You need to understand that." Melanie said. She touched his face with her hand and kissed him softly. Suddenly, his body began to relax and his expression was calm. He returned to his sleeping state. Melanie gazed at Brock to make sure he was tranquil, stroking his face. When she was satisfied, she laid her head on his chest. Looking up at him, she smiled to herself.

"You don't have to do anything Brock. I'm yours." She whispered. A smile ran across his face as Melanie fell asleep with the soothing sounds of Brock's heartbeat.


	7. The Royal Rumble

**This will probably be the last chapter i write in a while (all together now...aww!) ive hit a writers block...sorta stuck. i know what happens next, generally. but i dont know howto go about describing it! blah! i suck! so enjoy this chapter, cause it may be the last one u read for a while. based on the actual Royal Rumble of 2003, so u know what happens ;)**

**Chapter 7**

The Royal Rumble

"Man, I am one good-lookin' son-of-a-bitch... Don't you ever die." Paul Heyman said gazing at his reflection. Just then, Melanie burst through the door.

"Just wanted to check in, see how your doing…Paulee." Melanie said boldly. Heyman smirked.

"I'm doing just fine Mel. My client just beat Chris Beniot. Did I tell you it was for _his _WWE title?"

"Yeah, I knew. But did you know that _my _client won his match against your other patron to win the number 30 spot in the Royal Rumble match tonight?" Melanie questioned sarcastically. Paul Heyman's smile vanished as Melanie continued.

"Brock is heading for Wrestlmania Paul. He's going to win the Rumble and move on. And he's gonna have the pleasure of taking that title back where it belongs. I promised him that, and I promise you that." Paul opened his mouth to speak, but Melanie had already slammed the door behind her.

Paul Heyman opened the door and stormed into the hallway, in search of Kurt Angle. He passed by Stephanie McMahon.She barely had time to identify him.

"Who was that? I wonder what's the matter with him." Stephanie said to Melanie. She shrugged.

"Looks like a stupid asshole to me." Melanie said.

"5…4…3…2…1 BEEP!" The sights and sounds of the Royal Rumble match filled the Fleet Center in Boston Massachusetts. The number 26 entry, Maven rushed into the ring to join the other men competing for a chance to participate in the main event at Wrestlemaina in March. Brock began to make his way to the gorilla position when Melanie stopped him.

"Good luck Brock. You'll do just fine." Melanie said reassuringly. Brock smiled.

" Of course I will, I always do when we're together." Melanie blushed.

"Go get em'."

Moments later, Stephanie McMahon came up to Melanie and Brock.

"Err, Brock, you have to go…now." Brock looked at Stephanie.

"No, I don't I don't have to go out until after the number 29 entry." Brock said. Stephanie shook her head.

"There's been a change. _You _are the number 29 entry. I decided to make another superstar the number 30 admission. It's no big deal, it's just down one spot." Melanie stepped forward.

"Steph, you can't do that. Brock earned that spot! It's the most sought-after spot in the Rumble match!" Melanie argued. Stephanie shrugged.

"It's out of my hands Mel. It's just one spot. Now hurry up Brock, Batista just came out and he's number 28." Brock looked at Melanie.

"Don't worry Brock. You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you ok?" Melanie said holding Brock's hands." Brock looked down at Melanie and gave her a quick kiss before heading out into the ring.

"3…2…1…BEEP!" Brock Lesnar's music hit and the entire arena exploded with excitement when Lesnar charged into the ring and began tossing men out of the ring, over the top rope. Matt Hardy, Maven, Charlie Haas, Jamal…they all were eliminated at the hands of Brock. Suddenly, the 10 second clock appeared as the countdown began as to who would be the last admission into the rumble. The timer alarm echoed through out the arena. The man that had taken Lesnar's place came out.

"Undertaker? You got Undertaker back?" Melanie asked. The two General Managers were watching the match from backstage.

"Taker said that he wanted to be in the rumble. I had to give it to him. I wanted to go for the surprise factor this year." Stephanie said proudly. Melanie shuddered. Undertaker was going to be a difficult opponent to eliminate. So far, all the men Brock had eliminated had been much smaller than him.

_Come on Brock don't give up. You can do it. _Melanie thought.

It was down to the final four. Kane, Undertaker, Batista and Brock. Undertaker and Brock gazed at each other. They had a history everyone knew that. In October of the previous year, Brock had defeated Undertaker for the title in a Hell in a Cell match with the help of Paul Heyman. Undertaker hadn't been seen since then. Now, he was back and looking for revenge.

"You need to know something about me boy." Undertaker said over the screaming fans. "I don't forgive, and I sure as hell don't forget." Brock shuddered.

Suddenly, Dave Batista nailed the Undertaker from behind and then Kane went at it with Brock Lesnar. Kicks and punches were exchanged. Brock almost eliminated the Undertaker but changed his plan and helped him back in the ring to give him the F5 but the Undertaker countered it and gave Brock Lesnar a tombstone piledriver in the corner.

"Oh my God." Melanie said quietly.

Back in the ring, it looked as if Undertaker and his brother Kane were working together to eliminate Brock. Unexpectedly, the Undertaker dumped Kane out of the ring and then Dave Batista brought a chair into the ring and the Undertaker knocked it out of his hand and hit him with it. He then elevated him and threw him over the top rope. It was down to Undertaker and his enemy, Brock.

Melanie was on the edge of her seat. She grasped the cushion of the sofa as Brock slowly rose to his feet. Out of nowhere, Brock caught Undertaker off guard, sending him over the top rope to win the Royal Rumble! The bell rang to signal the match's end as Melanie rushed out of the room to celebrate in the ring.

"Here is your winner, Brock Lesnar!" the announcer declared. Melanie ran down the ramp toward Brock, who was standing in the middle of the ring with his head held up high. She jumped into his arms and began kissing him passionately as the crowd cheered. Melanie grabbed his hand and raised it in victory as the two exited the ring together. Stopping at the top of the ramp, Brock turned to Melanie.

"I'm going to Wrestlemaina, aren't I." Brock said, slightly out of breath. Melanie laughed.

"I promised you that you would be. Have I ever let you down?" Melanie asked teasingly. Brock smiled.

"No…no you've never let me down. I would have never gotten here if it weren't for you. For your advice, your care…" Brock's voice trailed off as he took Melanie's hand in his own.

"For your love." Brock said. Melanie held her breath. She didn't know what to say.

" I know I may not say it half as much as I should. Actually, I never told you, have I?" Brock asked. Melanie stood there; startled by the way Brock was talking to her.

"Mel." Brock said into the microphone. The crowd hushed as he spoke. " I love you."

Melanie felt a sudden flow of relief wash over her entire body as Brock spoke those words to her. She felt lightheaded and clam. All this time, she had her doubts for nothing. Maybe their relationship resembled her parents, but there was one difference that her father and Brock had.

_Brock loves me._ Melanie heard herself say. _Daddy didn't, but Brock does._ Melanie was consumed in her thoughts when she looked up at Brock.

" I love you too Brock."


	8. Just in Case

**Ok so i've semi gotten over my writers block. I'm currently working on the next chapter so in the mean time, enjoy this one! Plz R&R**

**Chapter 8**

…Just in case

The snow began to fall outside as Melanie and Brock were cuddled on the couch of their hotel room.

"This is interesting." Melanie. She was flipping through the channels and settled on a documentary on walruses.

"What…what is it?" Brock asked.

"Walruses have the second largest penis in the world." Melanie said. Brock grinned.

"Yes, that's true…and I have the first." He said. Melanie burst into laughter. There was a knock at the door and Melanie got up to answer it.

"Melanie Halliwell?" The man asked. Melanie nodded as the man handed her a large bouquet of flowers. She tipped him and closed the door behind her.

"Brock? Did you send me flowers?" Melanie asked. Brock looked up from the TV guide.

"No…why would I do something like that?" He asked. Melanie rolled her eyes and opened the card hidden in the flowers.

**Mel,**

**Just kidding. Happy Valentines Day. I love you.**

**Love always,**

**Brock**

"Brock, you're such a little liar!" Melanie said beaming. She hopped onto Brock playfully.

"I thought maybe after Smackdown, we could get together tonight and…do something." Brock said. Melanie shrugged.

Yeah, sure. I think new lingerie is in order." She said. Brock shrugged.

"You always think new lingerie is in order." Melanie smiled.

"Ok what do you think?" Melanie asked as she pulled away the curtains. She was wearing a long, lavender nightgown. Stephanie stood there in front of her, as Melanie modeled for her. Just a few feet away, another guy stood, gazing at Melanie. A young woman standing next to him punched him in the arm, pulling him in the opposite direction. Stephanie turned towards Melanie.

"Well, he liked it, but I don't think she did." Stephanie said plainly. Melanie sighed.

"Yeah," Melanie started. "But I mean, what does it say?" Stephanie crossed her arms.

"I think it says…I'm gonna wear this tonight and spend the next six months paying for it." She said openly. Melanie rubbed the back of her neck.

"I hate it when you're right." She said. Melanie turned around and closed the curtains behind her as she began changing.

"You know, maybe from now on, you won't have to worry about money, since you and Brock will be working together. You guys can make a lot of money collectively." Stephanie said, walking through the store. She picked up a lace, black thong.

_Nah, not my style…at least not anymore. _Stephanie thought as she placed it back on the table.

"Yeah, well that's not the point. The point is that I have a degree from one of the best colleges in the world. I should be able to do something with it. I don't wanna have to rely on Brock for financial support." Melanie called from the dressing room. Stephanie sighed.

"Ah, becoming the typical 'independent woman' I see." Melanie pulled away the curtains, carrying the lingerie in her arms.

"It's not that." Melanie said as she went up to the cash register to pay. "I just want to be confident that if anything goes wrong between us, I can still have something to fall back on." Stephanie turned towards Melanie.

"What do you mean _if something goes wrong?_" She asked. Melanie immediately dismissed the question when she spotted Brock and Triple H walking through the door.

"Hey sexy." Brock said wrapping his arms around Melanie. "Oh hi Steph." Brock said. She sneered and stood next to her Triple H.

"You boys ready to get a little Smackdown tonight?" Stephanie asked. Melanie and Brock looked at each other and nodded. Triple H shook his head.

"Sorry babe…can't go against 'the man'." He said. "But…maybe I'll catch you later tonight?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." She said plainly. Hunter said his goodbyes and left the store.

"Steph," Melanie whispered, rather loudly, " I think he wants your sex." Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah right…you think so?" She asked. Melanie turned toward the cashier and grabbed her purchase.

"Come on Brock," She said, grabbing his hand, "Lets go prep for Smack-up!" Stephanie chased after the couple as they headed for the exit.

"Damn it Mel…it's Smackdown! Get it straight!"


	9. Happy Valentines DayBitch

_**Ok, so here's yet another chapter from yours truly. This one was a little hard to write cause I'm not really good at describinig and matches or action of any sort. It's not too bad, since it is based on real events, so you should know the story. Ne way! Enjoy! And plz R&R**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Happy Valentines Day…Bitch

"We've got a great match-up here later on tonight!" Michael Cole exclaimed over the roaring crowd.

"No doubt Cole. It'll be the next big thing…Lesnar versus the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena. Should be off the charts no doubt. Tazz said confidently. The crowd's attention turned towards the titan tron as an image of Melanie and Stephanie appeared on the screen. The two general managers were chatting in their office.

"Tonight's main event should be a good one." Stephanie said. Melanie nodded in agreement. Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Stephanie and Melanie said in unison. The door slowly opened.

"Hello ladies." A voice said. Stephanie sat up straight. Kurt Angle emerged from behind the door.

"What do you want Kurt?" Melanie asked as graciously as she could stomach. Kurt slowly walked towards the two women and pulled 2 red roses, one for each of them. Stephanie quickly took a rose. Melanie shot her a look.

"What?" Stephanie whispered. "He's not feuding with _my _boyfriend." Melanie groaned. Kurt looked at Mel.

"Here Mel, Happy Valentines Day." Kurt said genuinely. Melanie hesitated, and then grabbed the rose. Kurt smiled.

"You know Mel." Kurt began. " We have a lot in common. We both love and appreciate this business." He began to move closer and closer to Melanie. "And we're both devilishly gorgeous." Mel began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Kurt brushed the back of his hand over Melanie's cheek as he slowly moved to her shoulders. He gradually walked behind her and removed her sweater, exposing her bare shoulder. Melanie inhaled deeply.

"Hey Kurt! How's it going man?" a voice said. It was coming from behind them. Kurt whirled around. It was Brock Lesnar. Melanie grinned. She had anticipated Brock interrupting and was relieved that he was in the room.

"Nothing much Lesnar…we were just, talking." Kurt insisted. Brock smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well make sure you find a nice, comfy place to watch my match with Cena. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Brock said confidently. Kurt began to leave when Brock grabbed his arm harshly.

"By the way. When you find that nice cozy spot, make sure it's no where in the vicinity of my girlfriend, clear?" Brock threatened. Kurt shook his arm out of Lesnar's grasp.

"Crystal." Brock grinned.

"Happy Valentines day Angle."

_Word Life…this is basic thuganomics… word life, I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me…_

Brock Lesnar stood in the middle of the ring as the rookie made his way down the ramp. Brock didn't have to win this match, but Melanie had made it clear that as the number one contender, Brock couldn't show any signs of weakness. He had to send a message to Angle that his win at the rumble was no fluke. That message had to be loud and clear, through example.

_Whether fightin' or spittin' my discipline' is unforgiving got you backing up in a defensive position, an ass kickin' anthem heavy weight or bantam, holding camps for ransom, the microphone phantom… _

Cena's theme song continued until he was ready. The match was set to begin, when Kurt Angle's music hit. The crowd began to chant…

_"You suck…you suck…you suck…" _Kurt Angle sneered as he walked down the ramp. Kurt made his way over to the announcer's table and sat down next to the announcers.

"Well ladies and gentlemen the WWE champion Kurt Angle has decided to join us here, welcome aboard Kurt!" Michael Cole said cheerfully.

"Shut up Cole." Kurt said sharply. "Lesnar told me to find a nice comfy place to watch his match and I think I've found it. Right here at ring side." Brock stared at Kurt; giving his opponent, Cena, time to attack Lesnar. But Lesnar quickly recovered. Brock started the destruction of Cena. He gives Cena a big back breaker then hits him with a big belly to belly. Cena gains control for a second with a thumb to Lesnar's eye. Brock suplexes Cena right out of the ring. Kurt Angle watches the match with great interest as the two me battle in front of him.

"You can't win Lesnar!" Kurt calls out from the announcer's table. Suddenly, Melanie comes out from the backstage area to the ring.

"Wait a minute! It's Brock Lesnar's girlfriend, Melanie Halliwell!" Cole exclaimed as she made her way to ringside. Kurt frowned.

"Not to mention our co-general manager. Don't forget that Cole." He said. Tazz shook his head.

"Sorry champ, you'll have to excuse Michael Cole here. He's stupid."

"Thanks partner." Cole said glumly.

Cena picks up a chain from the outside and nails Brock on the head. Cena then locks in a rear chin lock on Brock. Melanie rushed to where Brock was being held in the submission. Before she could reach Brock, Kurt Angle stood up and walked toward Melanie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt said as he grabbed Melanie by the arm. Melanie cried in pain as Kurt grabbed Melanie by the wrist, twisting it. Brock saw what was going on outside the ring and growled.

Brock, still in a chin lock, stands up with Cena still on his back. Brock runs into the corner a few times and finally knocks Cena off. He runs out of the ring in pursuit of Kurt, who had already seen the look in Lesnar's eyes and sensed danger. Melanie quickly stopped Lesnar.

"Don't worry Brock, I'm fine. Don't make the same mistake. Focus on Cena." She said. Brock nodded and entered the ring.

A bleary John Cena stood up. Brock hit two quick belly-to-belly suplexes and gets Cena up for the f5. Cena lands with a loud thud to the mat as the referee counts.

1…2…3!

Brock's hand was raised in victory as Melanie entered the ring to celebrate. He spotted Angle, attempting to make his way back into the ring. Brock picked up John Cena and executed another F5. He was making an example of him. Kurt picks up the microphone and began to speak as he cautiously entered the ring.

"Brock, there's nothing I would want more than to beat you senseless and retain my WWE title in front of all these people here tonight." He said, confidently. The crowd cheered as Brock nodded his head in agreement.

"But…" Kurt started, "I can't wrestle tonight. I have a doctor's note that says I can't compete. I have a sinus infection." Kurt said. The crowd booed Kurt mercilessly as Brock and Melanie unanimously shook their heads.

"But…" Kurt started again. This was getting ridiculous. "I can guarantee that I will be clear to wrestle you, next week!" Brock and Angle were face to face now. Brock looked at Melanie, who looked at Brock. They grinned.

"Sure Kurt…you and me, next week. I accept." He said. Kurt turned to walk away when Brock grabbed Angle and clotheslined him. Melanie grabbed the microphone.

"Happy Valentines Day…_bitch!_"**  
**


	10. Just the two of us

_Ok, heres another chapter. Just in case I didn't mention it before, I don't own any of the characters in this or any story except Melanie. Just a romanitc evening between Brock and Melanie._

_**Chapter 10**_

_Just the two of us_

"Ok, candles…check. Roses…check." Brock said as he prepared their Valentines dinner. It was extremely late. Much too late for dinner, but Melanie was used to eating late. She was always the first one at the arena and the last one to leave. It was their first Valentines Day together and Brock wanted everything to be perfect. Brock rarely had a relationship for more than a year or so, with the exception of one…

There was a knocking at the door. Brock panicked. It was Melanie. She was 3 minutes early. Brock quickly placed the finishing touches on the table and wildly ran over to the door. He paused to smooth out his hopeless hair, and calmly opened the door.

"Hey." Brock said coolly. Melanie smiled.

"Hey you, what's up? What did you wanna talk about?" she asked. Brock shrugged.

"I uh…how's about you come in huh?" Brock said. Melanie cocked her head to the side and pushed the door open.

"Brock are you hiding…" Melanie began. Her voice trailed off as she entered the room.

Small red candles lighted the room as the scent of cinnamon reached Mel's nose. Melanie continued to walk through the room, staring at the sheer white curtains. She looked up at the sky. The moons glow illuminates her eyes as she became lost in her own thoughts. _Oh my god._

She slowly tore her eyes away from the sky as Brock took Melanie by the hand and led her into the second room. It was just as beautiful as the first. A small table, set for two, was set up with two candles and several roses surrounding it. Melanie smiled softly as Brock wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Happy Valentines Day baby." Brock said quietly. Melanie covered her mouth with her hands. He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Melanie was still speechless.

"I think its…amazing Brock, really." She said modestly. "You didn't have to do all of this just for a Hallmark holiday." Brock chuckled.

"I don't care what kind of holiday it is. Besides, I don't need a corporation to set aside a day for me to tell you how I feel. Because I love you." He said. Melanie embraced Brock.

"I wanna give you something." Melanie whispered. Brock released her as she pulled a gift out of her bag. Brock eagerly opened the box.

"Oh my…how did you know?" Brock asked as he pulled out an Elvis Presley bobble head. Melanie shrugged.

"Your mom told me you were a fan. They don't even make those anymore." Brock smiled and kissed Melanie passionately. He pulled away and the reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Brock? What's this?" Melanie asked. Brock laughed.

"Well, the concept of the box is so that you would open it and find out." He said smiling. Melanie carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box.

Melanie gasped. "Brock! This is…wow." Suddenly, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a heart at the end of it. There was an inscription inside the heart that read simply _I love you_. Melanie had to sit down.

"Brock, you really didn't have to get me this… you didn't have to do all of…" She couldn't finish. She was so moved. Melanie touched his cheek. It was warm and flushed as he was smiling. Brock took the necklace, unlatched the lock in the back and carefully placed it around her neck.

Perfect.

"Come on, let's eat." Brock said taking her by the hand and leading her to the table. A rose was on her seat. She carefully took it and sat down.

"I'm stuffed." Melanie said putting her fork down. Brock wiped his mouth and began clearing the table. Melanie placed her hand over the heart pendant that hung just below her neck. It was almost as if it belonged there, like a missing puzzle piece.

"So." Brock began. "We just finished dinner and we opened our presents and…" he made his way over to her seat. "We're alone. What do you wanna do?" Brock began lightly kissing her neck. Melanie smiled.

"Oh I don't know. How about watch the weather channel?" She said. Brock snickered. Melanie turned her head toward Brock. He stopped laughing.

"Wait…you're serious?" Brock asked. Melanie shrugged.

"They're following a tsunami in Brazil and a heat wave in Guatemala. I'm kinda interested." Brock pulled away.

"Oh. Well, err… I had something else in mind. But uh, if you want to do that." Melanie looked at Brock.

"Wait, Brock. You wanted to?" She asked. Brock nodded.

"Oh Brock. There's still a lot you don't know about me. I…I'm _really _prude." She explained. Brock nodded.

"Whatever Mel. I understand. Just…when the time is right." Brock began Melanie interrupted him, kissing him frantically. Brock spoke in between kisses.

"Wow…Mel. This is a side…of you I've…never seen before." He said. Melanie pulled Brock closer to her and threw him onto the bed. She got on top of him and began un buttoning his shirt. Just then, the phone rang. Melanie sighed.

"I should get that." She said quietly. Brock shook his head.

"No. No Mel. Bad Melanie. C'mon, focus!" He said eagerly. She groaned.

"What if it's important?"

"_Nothing _is more important than this." Brock said impatiently. Melanie got off Brock and picked up the phone.

"Whoa…slow down Prue! Yeah…yeah I can make it." Melanie said. A look of concern ran across her face. Brock sat up and realized that Melanie was going to leave.

"No, of course not. I don't mind." Melanie said. Brock began shaking his head, waving his arms around to protest. Melanie ignored him. "I'll be right there. Ok, bye." Brock collapsed onto the bed.

"I have to go. My sister is in trouble. I have to be with her." She said gathering her things and putting on her coat. She made her way towards the door when Brock sat up and met her there.

"I hope everything's ok." He said sympathetically. Melanie smiled and lightly kissed him.


	11. loosing Hope

_**I told myself i wouldn't get TOO dramatic with my fan fics, but evil me...i decided to. this one's kinda sad. don't cry! whatever. just life to remind ppl that i don't own ne body cept Melanie and other fictional charatcter you don't know ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_Loosing Hope_

Melanie closed her eyes as she stared at the closed door. Somehow, she knew what was wrong. She recognized the sheer panic in her oldest sister's voice. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Prue was 8 months pregnant, and Melanie could only hope…_pray_ that her sister and her baby were ok.

"Prue?" she called, gently knocking on the door. She didn't respond. She reached out and touched the knob. Jerking her hand back, she began to wonder if entering the room was the right thing to do. _It doesn't matter_ Melanie said to herself. _She's my sister. She needs me._

Against her better judgment, she reached out and opened the door. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the poor lighting. Slowly, she moved towards the bed. Prue was lying there, motionless.

"Girl." Prue said quietly. Melanie sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean? The baby? Is she ok?" she asked. Prue lowered her head. She reached out and touched her. She seemed stiff; despite the fact her skin was warm to the touch.

"I was going to name her Hope. Her name was going to be hope, because I hoped that she would be ok. _She was my last hope._" Prue said turning towards Melanie. She instantly knew what had happened. The word _miscarriage _began flashing in her head. Melanie began hugging her sister, comforting her. She didn't cry. She was beyond tears.

"Where's Dave?" Melanie asked. Prue shrugged. Melanie sighed. She began looking around the room. Photos littered the room. Pictures of Melanie, Prue and their three other siblings, Samantha, Leo and Chris were on the nightstand. On the other side of the room, there was a large picture of Prue and Dave on their wedding day. Their smiles could light a dark room that morning. Melanie remembered that day clearly. Prue was a beautiful, blushing bride, the first of the Halliwell sisters to get married. Dave was a large man, who fell for Prue's charm and beauty. They both dreamed of having kids together. _I, David Bautista take you Prudence Halliwell to be my wedded wife. In sickness and in health…_

Prue began to whimper. Melanie held her sister closer. Prue was supposed to be the strong one. She helped keep their family together. She was fearless. And now…

"I want you to give that note to Dave when you see him." Prue whispered. Melanie looked at the table across from them. A piece of paper with Dave's name on it sat there. Melanie laid Prue down on the bed and opened the neatly folded note and read it. Melanie recognized it as a note to her husband on the night of his match with Triple H.

Dave,

While you were nervous about your headlining match with Hunter I was scared out of my mind that I was losing our baby. You had no control over my body's decision to miscarry. You couldn't have known. I was angry with you because you couldn't be there with me. You were on Raw, planning your match. I was in our living room, shaking violently, trying to convince myself all this blood was normal, even when I knew it wasn't and I knew what it meant. While you were stretching, anxious to move in preparation for your match, I was curled in the fetal position, terrified that the slightest motion would quicken the death of our baby. I wish you had known. I can't believe I was stupid enough not to tell you the second I had found out. I just wanted to surprise you.

While you were making your ring entrance to the sound of screaming fans, I was entering the emergency room, to the sound of frantic paramedics; worried I would bleed out in the ambulance. The bright lights overhead, intense cramping, silently begging for you to come. It's amazing. You were half way across the country and yet, you were experiencing identical pain. Your abdominal cramping coincided with mine, excluding the very different reasons. While you were being methodically examined by millions of fans, doctors were examining me in my nether regions, searching for a way to stop the bleeding. While someone you trusted was beating you up, I was beating myself up for not realizing I was pregnant sooner.

While your arm was held up in victory, my head was down in a loser's stance. While you jumped up the wrestling tier, I slid down the ladder of womanhood. You were happy. I was sad. You always said you could feel what I feel. In the midst of your happiness, did you feel my sorrow? Did you feel my pain? For you, Dave Bautista, things would never be the same. Fans, who had no clue who you were, knew you as the man who 'overthrew' Triple H. I thought you would be the most beautiful thing in the world, the father of our child. And now, we'll never know her. The sound of her laugh, her eyes. All I know is that I could never look into your eyes and not wonder if our baby girl had the same ones. I am so sorry baby. Please forgive me.

Prue

Melanie stood there, reading the note over and over. It was an apology. Prue was sorry for something out of her control. Melanie felt tears run down her cheek as she put the letter down and went over to her sister.

"Prue…" Melanie began. She stopped when Melanie spotted a blade hidden in Prue's hand. Melanie panicked. "Prudence…don't you dare. Don't even think about this." Melanie urged. Prue began crying again.

"You don't know Melanie…you have no idea. Hope was my little girl, I could feel her inside me." Mel shook her head.

"I know honey. You can't end it. Not now. Dave loves you." Prue pressed the blade against her wrist.

"I'm so afraid… I killed my baby. We loved that child before it was born. I killed…" Melanie interrupted her.

"No…not a chance in hell, you understand me?" Her voice began to crack. "You don't have a bad bone in your entire body."

"But…" Prue began. Melanie took Prue's hands.

"No. You're a good person. You need to believe that right now!" Melanie cried." We would have never survived if it weren't for you. You took care of Sam and me. You kept our family together. Prue looked down at her wrist. Her hand that was holding the blade began to tremble. Mel gently pulled the sharp edge away from her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Dave came storming in toward his wife.

"I just got your message. Baby, I'm so sorry." He cried. Melanie stepped back as the couple embraced, crying together. Prue began apologizing.

"Prue…don't worry." Dave said, caressing her skin. "We can try again. We'll have a family, I promise." Melanie slowly began to leave. David got up and looked at Melanie.

" Thank you Mel. I know what she was trying to do. You're amazing." David said. Melanie smiled sadly.

"I just hope you get to meet that little baby again."


	12. Thoughts to be Delt With

_**You'll find that this is pretty much what happened at No Way Out 2003. Edge gets his ass whooped and benoit and Lesnar press on without him against Team angle. R&R plz**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_Thoughts to be dealt with_

"Are you sure she's ok?" Brock asked. Melanie nodded. It was Sunday night, more specifically, No Way Out. The pay per view was being broadcasted all over the world from Montreal, Quebec. Brock and Melanie were backstage as she finished telling Brock about the events of the night before.

"Doctor's say she's going to be fine, she just needs to stay there for a few more nights. Loosing a child…" Melanie whispered. Brock nodded.

"I can't even imagine, if this had happened to you…" Someone began knocking at the door. Melanie got up and opened it to find one of the backstage workers standing there. Melanie was startled for a moment. For a second, she thought she was looking at herself not long ago. The caller was a young woman, very petite and frail, not too much older than Melanie. Her hands trembled as she spoke.

"Umm, Ms. Halliwell? Mr. Eric Bischoff requests that you come to his office as soon as possible." She said. Melanie realized why she hadn't recognized her before…she was working for Raw, the other half of the WWE Empire. Melanie had never been on Raw before. She looked at Brock, who seemed as confused as she was.

"Uh, did he say why?" Melanie asked. The woman shook her head. Melanie sighed and headed back inside the room.

"You go ahead and discuss your game plan with Edge, I'll catch up with you later." Mel said. She kissed him goodbye and followed the woman to Eric Bischoff's office, the general manager of Raw.

"I'm gonna prepare you for tonight. As you may or may not realize, we're not in America." Kurt said. Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin were listening closely as Kurt spoke. Their match for the night was Team Angle versus Chris Benoit, Edge and Brock Lesnar. Kurt continued.

"Canada doesn't have their own Olympic hero…at least not one worth mentioning. So when we get out there they might chant 'you suck.'" Kurt warned. Shelton glanced at Charlie, who shrugged.

"But, they're just chanting that cause they're jealous. We're teaming up for the first time. I'll be damned if we loose to two Kunucks and a walking gorilla." Kurt said. Edge and Benoit were natives of Canada and as Kurt spoke, a flood of jeers filled the arena.

"But I know that this is your first real match. I have an idea that will give us and early advantage." Kurt whispered. The three men huddled as Kurt whispered his plan of action.

"You wanted to see me Bischoff?" Melanie asked as she entered the room. It wasn't too much different than the Smackdown GM's office, with the exception of the fact that hanging over Bischoff's desk, was a large portrait of himself.

"Hey Mel…can I call you Mel?" He said grinning. Melanie sat down slowly.

"No, you can call me Ms. Halliwell. After all, we _are _in competition…right?" She asked. Eric shrugged.

"Whatever floats your cute little boat. So how is it on the 'Smackdown' side of things?" he asked. Melanie rolled her eyes.

"You clearly didn't ask me here to make small talk, so why don't you get to the point…what do you want?" She challenged. Bischoff's smile disappeared as he took out a portfolio with Melanie's name on it. He read it out loud.

"Melanie Jean Halliwell, born April 2, 1978 in New Jersey. Your mother, Mrs. Selena Halliwell, father Mr. Cole…hmm I see your mother wanted to keep her maiden name…" Melanie stopped him.

"You know an awful lot about me for someone that doesn't have anything to do with me." She said. "I'm sure you're trying to prove a point, so please do so quickly. I have matters to attend to." Bischoff slammed the folder shut and folded his hands together.

"You're a woman that knows what she wants…I like that. Ok, you want a point? Here it is. You have many talents Ms. Halliwell. Would you ever consider wrestling as one of them?" He said. Melanie shrugged.

"I'm not a wrestler, but I can defend myself…if that's what you're asking." She said plainly. Eric's toothy grin returned as he leaned forward.

"How would you like to change that? Hmm? Melanie, I am offering you an opportunity to work for the leading brand in sports entertainment…with a _wrestling _contract." He said. Bischoff saw the shocked look on her face, and continued.

"What this means Melanie, is that with a little training, you can participate on the active Raw roster in the women's division. Think of it, you can compete against some of the most popular female athletes today, such as… Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Molly Holly, and our Women's champion…Victoria." He said excitedly. Melanie took a deep breath. This was a lot to take in at once.

"Eric," She began, "although your offer is very generous, I'd rather stay on Smackdown and do my job. Stephanie and I are…" The GM cut her off.

"I know, I know. You two are close. But that's the beauty of my offer. Thursday nights, you can do your thing, you know, the manager and the GM thing. _Then_ on Monday nights, you can take out your frustrations on our superstars. _You could be Women's champion Melanie_." He accentuated. Melanie sighed.

" I really don't see how that's gonna work Eric, how can I play both sides? We're in competition. Raw and Smackdown… it's a wrestling civil war." She said. Eric nodded.

"I already spoke to Stephanie a few months ago… you have the potential to be a productive employee of this company. Whether Raw wins or Smackdown looses…" Melanie thought about what he just said and rolled her eyes. " All that matters is what the _fans _want. And they want you to show some of that 'ruthless aggression." Melanie nodded and got up.

"I'll think about it."

Melanie walked into Edge's locker room to find that neither him, nor Brock were there. Suddenly, the sound of chaos filled the hallways. She began searching the building for the two men until she came across a large crowd of people standing around a mangled body on the floor. It was Edge.

"Oh my God, he's not moving… Brock! Brock…what happened? "Melanie asked. She had to push through the large crowd to get to Edge. Chris Benoit stepped towards Melanie.

"We're not sure…"

"Edge was attacked. Bet it was Kurt and his fucking posse." Brock said angrily. Stephanie came up behind Melanie with her cell in her hand.

"The EMT's are on their way. Brock…I'm sorry, but you don't have a partner for tonight. I'll have to call off the…" She started. Brock shook his head.

"No. No way. This'll just have to be a handicapped match. Kurt's gonna pay." Brock looked at Chris Benoit. "You up to it Chris?" Benoit nodded.

"You've made your decision. Go, your match is next. Mel and me will stay here with Edge. Is that ok with you Mel?" Stephanie asked. Melanie thought for a moment. She was always at ringside for all of Brock's major matches. Brock interrupted her thoughts.

"It's fine, we'll be fine. I'll see you after." He kissed her forehead. "I love you baby." Brock turned and walked away with Benoit at his heels. Melanie stood beside Stephanie, who was trying to maintain order in the hallway.

"See you."

DUN DUN DUN !


	13. A Raw Escape

**Well, this is kinda an important chapter. I worked really hard on it so i hope you guys like it! U ROCK MY SOCKS! okee continue**

**Chapter 13**

A "Raw" Escape

The crowd went wild as Benoit entered the ring. Brock stood at the end of the ramp, awaiting his only partner. He couldn't stop thinking about Edge…and more importantly, Melanie. She looked somewhat preoccupied when he last saw her. Brock shook his head and entered the ring.

Benjamin and Benoit kicked off the match. Not even a minute into the match, Benoit Shelton sailing into the turnbuckle. Benjamin fought back out of the corner and tagged in Charlie Haas. Chris slammed Haas into the turnbuckle and then tagged in Lesnar, who came in and went to work on the member of Team Angle. Suddenly, he spotter Kurt, Lesnar began looking at Kurt the entire time he was destroying Haas. He was playing the mental mind games that Angle had insisted on doing to him.

He whipped him off the ropes and Gorilla pressed him to the mat. Kurt tried to intervene, but got caught by Brock. He went after Angle. He then went back to work on Haas in the corner and nailed him with kicked to the gut.

The match raged on for another 10 minutes. Team Angle had a magnificent display of skill and agility, with mat-based wrestling, submission holds and super kicks. But Lesnar used his strength and power, while Benoit also used his mat-based skills. He even executed a running inzuguri. Suddenly, Chris locked in the Cripple Crossface. Benjamin tried to interfere, but Brock caught him and gave him am F-5. Finally, Chris got Haas to tap out to the Crossface.

"What an amazing match here Cole!" Tazz exclaimed from ringside. Michael Cole nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We've all seen what Brock can do in the ring. He got the job done, even without his manager at ringside. Maybe he _can_ handle himself in the ring. It'll be a good thing if our General Manager Melanie Halliwell decides to work for Raw part time." Brock was just a few feet away and had heard what Cole said. He charged over to the announcer's table.

"What do you mean…Raw?"

"Something you forgot to tell me Mel?" Brock asked the second he walked into the room. His face was drenched with sweat. Half from the match, half because he was sprinting to his dressing room. Melanie looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"You heard about the Raw thing?" She questioned. Brock nodded.

"Look, it's not a sure thing; it's just an offer from Eric Bischoff." Melanie said calmly. Brock raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"So you wanna leave me for Raw?" He interrogated. Melanie stood up.

"Absolutely not Brock! If you would just listen, maybe you'd know!" She said irritably. Lesnar began rubbing his forehead, murmuring "Go on."

Brock Listened closely as Mel described the terms of the Raw contract, first stating that she would still be working on Smackdown.

"Oh and the contract Bischoff is offering me is a _wrestling _contract. I could be Women's champion!" She said excitedly. Brock took a deep breath.

"So, you want me to send the love of my life into the snake pit to be mangled and abused by a bunch of whores?" He asked sarcastically. Melanie sighed.

"Brock, this could be a big opportunity for me. I've always wondered what it would be like to wrestle…to have thousands of people chanting your name. People you don't know holding up signs with your catchphrases on them, all singing in unison. They pay money to see _you_ succeed. What it feels like to execute a move and have thousands of people appreciate it. The energy, the adrenaline. To _fly _off the turnbuckle…" Melanie said dreamingly. Brock interrupted.

"You wanna know what it's like? People jeering you, just because they don't agree with the things you do, or what you're about? Single-finger salutes. To fly off the turnbuckle only to find that your opponent moved out of the way while you were in mid air. _Praying _that you just make it through the match without any injuries. _Hoping_ that your body will forgive you in 20 years, imagining yourself with a cane at age 35. Not knowing whether you'll ever be the same, If you'll ever be able to play with your kid's cause you're crippled. The feeling you get when you hear that _snap_ or _crack_ inside you…" Brock said depressingly. Melanie stared at him.

"Is that what you think about when you're in the ring?" She whispered. Brock nodded.

"I think about you." Melanie sat back down and slumped in her seat. "Which is why I don't wanna have to worry about you more than I have to." She sat up abruptly.

"Since when? Brock, You don't realize how long I've been involved in this business. I'm a fourth generation employee of WWE. I know how it works, I've seen it. I know the hardships that come with the job. And the fact that you don't think I can handle it…" Brock interrupted her again.

"You _can't_ handle it! I'm supposed to take care of you and sending you to Raw would defeat that purpose. You're much safer here on Smackdown." Melanie turned her head.

"Brock, save it. I already made my decision." She said firmly. Melanie began gathering her things. Brock stood up as she made her way towards the exit.

"Melanie, you _will not_ go to Raw." He said firmly. Melanie slowly turned around and looked at him. Brock clenched his fists. "I forbid it." He whispered. Melanie hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder.

"I didn't _ask_ for your permission. I _told _you my position. Don't confuse the them." And with that, she stormed out of the arena in Brock's car.

It had taken a few hours and a lot of autographs to get home that night. Brock entered the poorly lit room as the clock struck 2:00am. It had been an exhausting night. He played the conversation over and over in his head. He specifically told her his wishes and she just blew up in his face. Brock stubbed his toe on the kitchen table.

"Ouch! Shit!" He whispered. He knew if he disturbed Melanie while she was sleeping, she was going to be even more pissed off then she already was. Through the darkness, he spotted a packet on the table that read **_Raw Roster Contract_**. At the bottom of the last page, was Melanie's signature as well as Raw general manager Eric Bischoff's. His blood began to boil. She deliberately disobeyed him. Maybe she was getting some sort of sick pleasure out of it. Brock quickly entered the bedroom to confront his girlfriend.

As soon as Brock entered the room, his mood rapidly changed. Melanie appeared to be sleeping, her chest moving up and down slowly and softly. Brock moved closer, still not wanting to wake her. A box of tissues sat on the nightstand next to her and a few on the bed. One was still in her hand. He slowly got into bed with her and carefully removed the tissue from her hand. It was still moist. Brock looked down at her. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red, her eyes were puffy. She had been crying, no more than a half hour ago.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She didn't move. They had a fight…so what? Doesn't mean he doesn't love her.

"You were right today Melanie. Just because you stood up for what you thought was right, doesn't make me love you any less than I do now." He said quietly. She began to stir, but then settled in another sleeping position.

"Actually," he started again, "it makes me…love you more." Brock said, surprising himself. Again, she didn't move. Brock assumed she was really sleeping. "Good night baby." He whispered.

The sound of Brock's breathing filled the room several seconds after. Melanie slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

tehe, nice little twist. Tell me what you think?


	14. Pushing It

_**Another improtant chapter. we kinda see a different side of Lesnar than previously. you'll probably think he's a dick. you would be correct ;)**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_Pushing it_

"Don't be tense. Be ready. When you see me expand, you contract." Brock informed. Melanie looked up at him. "If I contract, you expand." She nodded and began to attack Brock. He flips Melanie and she crashes to the ground, and then sits on top of her. Melanie smiled.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask." She said. A laugh came from behind them. Stephanie was standing at the doorway to the gym. "Uh, S-Steph?" Melanie slightly hit his leg, signaling him to get off her. "What are you doing down here?" Stephanie shrugged.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to go a couple rounds with the boyfriend first." She said. Melanie sighed.

"Don't you have that meeting with the mysterious board?" Stephanie nodded. This was her first meeting with the board of directors. "You know I had to do that crap when I was working behind the scenes. They take this business very seriously. What's the subject?" Melanie asked. Steph slumped.

"Our budget." She said glumly.

"Eww." Melanie said.

"Mm." Steph responded.

Brock walks up to them and nudges Mel in the ribs. "Mel?" He asked. She nodded.

"Steph, I had to learn how to work with this business the hard away, and it took… well, it took too long. We need you to get there faster. Our lives with this company may depend on it." She warned.

"Appealing to my conscious. Such a low blow." Stephanie said sarcastically.

"Mmm." Melanie said. Stephanie turns around and stomps out of the room. No matter how much time has passed, Steph will always be a spoiled brat.

"So," Melanie said, turning toward Brock, "where were we?"

"Training." He said plainly.

"Uh. Come on Brock. You were gone for a whole week. That is seven long, lonely nights." She argued. Brock shook his head.

"I need you to focus. Don't you know how brutal these athletes can be in the ring?" Melanie shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." She said. Brock sighed.

"No, actually. I don't think you do. You need to go into Raw prepared. You need to learn how to fight Melanie." He slowly walked over to her. "Training must come before everything, including us. Are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Melanie asked. Brock swings his fist and Melanie ducks.

Meanwhile, Stephanie is in another room with Triple H.

"Ok, so if the board asks you what our annual budget is, you will say A) 150 million, B) 200 million, C) 500 million or D) none of the above?" Triple H quizzed.

"Well, see. I would say whatever they wanted it to be." She responded. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"D, was the correct answer."

"I was gonna guess that." Steph persuaded. Hunter closed the book on the table.

"Why are you guessing at all?" He asked.

"Umm, to pass?" she said innocently. Triple H stood up.

"Steph, this isn't like trig. It's not like you're never gonna use this again. If you blow this, you can risk thousands of jobs. Did you study at all?" He asked.

"Well, I started to last night. It's just a friend from work came over and she knew this bouncer at this club and… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was single… once. Why don't you study tonight –

"Can't, got a guy coming over my house." She said quickly.

"Uh-huh, ok listen Steph. I really really wanna be the cool ex husband, but you have no priorities." Steph shrugged.

"That's not true. It's just that Melanie is going out there and body slamming sweaty guys and I'm stuck here doing all the bookwork."

Triple H gathered his things and began exiting the room. "Well, Melanie's done this before. She's paid her dues. Trust me. Study for this meeting and one day you'll get a big, sweaty wrestler of your own."

"Ouch, I think it's twisted." Melanie said clutching her ankle.

"Stand up." Brock ordered.

"I just need a time out-" Melanie began.

"Raw superstars won't give you a time out, or any wrestler in the WWE for that matter. Now GET UP!" he yelled.

"I said that I can't. Jeez, Brock. What's the matter with you?" Mel asked.

"Wrestlers respect strength and power, nothing else. You have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain." He lectured. Melanie struggled to get up. Brock reached out to help her.

"Let go of me. I can do it." She said. Melanie rested her head on his chest.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Brock whispered.

Melanie quickly twisted Brock's arm and placed him in a side headlock, bringing him to the mat. Brock grinned.

"Good one." Brock said cunningly. He quickly reversed it and F-5'd Melanie onto the floor. She cried in pain as her head bounced off the mat. Melanie lay motionless on the floor.

"Mel? Are you ok?" Brock asked. She began to stir, then sat up. The room began to spin. "Here, lean back." Brock carefully placed Melanie's head onto his lap.

"Why did you do that? Brock that hurt…" She whimpered. "I'm no your enemy and you do not treat your girlfriend that way!" Brock shook his head in embarrassment.

"Mel I…" Brock started. She pushed him away from her.

"You do not treat your girlfriend this way." She repeated. "Murderers, demons, phone solicitors maybe, but not your girlfriend." She sobbed. Brock helped her up.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Brock, you're way out of line." She said quietly. Brock ran his fingers through his hair.

"Melanie, you are the most important thing in my life. If I don't push you hard, I will loose you." He said gravely. Melanie grabbed her gym bag and sat on a nearby bench.

"Keep pushing me that way, and you'll push me right out the door." Brock stared at her. She had no idea how serious this was. He grabbed his things and left the gym, slamming the door on the way out.


	15. Raw Rebound

_**Kinda happy chapter. There's about to be a girl fight here! again...I OWN NOBODY! plz R&R and ENJOY!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Raw Rebound_

Melanie and Brock avoided each other for several days after their encounter at the gym. That Monday night was Melanie's first Raw.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Eric Bischoff asked. Mel nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Uh just out of curiosity, were there any calls for me while I was filling out some papers?" She asked. Eric looked at his answering machine. There was no flashing light to indicate a message or a new call.

"Nope…why, are you expecting a call?" He asked. Melanie shook her head.

"No. I'm hoping for one." She said solemnly. "If there's a call for me…" She began

"I will send someone to notify you immediately." Bischoff guaranteed. Melanie thanked him and left the office. She made her way toward the Women's locker room.

"Hi! I'm Stacy! What's your name?" A young woman asked enthusiastically. Melanie jumped backwards. She was a tall, beautiful woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt and a yellow tank top with a yellow flower in her hair. Stacy had the longest legs Melanie had ever seen in her life.

"I'm Melanie." She said trying to sound as excited as Stacy. Stacy nodded, took her by the hand and led her into the locker room.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Bischoff told us about you. You're from Smackdown huh?" She asked. Melanie nodded, looking around. Several women were getting dressed and undressed. Many were applying makeup, but most were just talking amongst themselves. One of them stepped in front of Melanie.

"And you must be…that girl?" The woman asked. Stacy nodded.

"This is Melanie. She's from Smackdown!" She said cheerfully. The woman in front of them didn't look impressed.

"I'm Jazz and we do things different here on Raw. I don't know what you do in that rinky-dink show of yours, but when you come into our town, you show some respect." She warned. Melanie took a step forward.

"Listen. I've paid my dues. I used to get ignorant people like you their water bottles because you just _have _to have them at that exact moment. I was picking up after your messes, setting up the ring you wrestle in and I was delivering your paperwork right to your locker room. Isn't that convenient?" Melanie asked. Jazz opened her mouth to answer, but Mel shushed her.

"I grew up with this business, I've said it before. My family would give their life for what we do." Melanie paused. "One of them has given their life for what we do. You talk about respect? How about I _show_ you how much I respect this company." She challenged. Jazz crossed her arms.

"What makes you think you're in my league? What makes you think you can stand up to me? I'm the women's ch-" She started. Melanie held up her hand, silencing her.

"Yes…or no?" She asked. Every woman in the locker room had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them in anticipation. Jazz was on the spot. She quietly nodded and left the room. Stacy walked up to Melanie.

"Looks like you made a new friend." She said with a smile. Melanie sighed. This was not how she wanted to make her debut on Raw. But it'll have to do.

"Don't worry Mel, he's not that angry." Stephanie said. Melanie was sitting in her new Raw dressing room. Her big match was minutes away and Brock was nowhere in the vicinity of where she was standing. Mel told every backstage personal to look out for him if he came. She was talking to Steph on her cell phone.

"But don't you think if he was gonna be here, he would be by now?" She asked. Mel could hear Stephanie groaning on the other end. "Steph!" Melanie whined.

"Melanie! The man's in love with you. I really don't think that he would miss this for anything. He loves you." She said reassuringly. Melanie sighed.

"Yeah? How do you know? Did he tell you? And even if he did, what he says and what he means can be two completely different…" Melanie said. Stephanie interrupted.

"Mel, for Christ's sake. Shut up. You're rambling. You sound like a teenage drama queen when you do that. God I hate it when you do that!" Stephanie said.

"Fine. Yeah. You're right…_you are_ _right._ If he wants to come, he will and if he doesn't? Then that's just peachy with me. I don't care if he comes or not. If he wants to stay home and watch it on TV…and even if he doesn't, I'm not gonna loose sleep over it. He was pushing it and he pushed too hard." Melanie said quickly. Stephanie agreed.

"That's right. You go girl." She said sarcastically. Mel nodded.

"Damn straight. I go girl." Melanie paused. "But what if he doesn't come?" Stephanie moaned.

"You can't see me right now, but I'm banging my head on the wall." Stephanie said. "Just relax and have a good match."

"But-" Mel started.

"_Goodbye_." Stephanie said. With that, she hung up. Although there was no one on the other end of the phone, Melanie spoke anyway.

"You're a piss poor friend you know that?" she said into the receiver. She hung up and left the room. She bumped into a tall man in his wrestling trunks. Her head began to spin. A swirl of images flashed in her head. Mel saw the man she bumped into in her head, his face was crystal clear. She instantly recognized him as one of the Raw superstars, Randy Orton. There was a sudden pain in her stomach. She moaned in pain as she rapidly snapped out of her trance.

"Uh, sorry. Hi." The Randy said. Melanie looked at him closely. She was getting a bad intuition about him.

"Bye." She said coldly.

Melanie quietly walked up to the gorilla position, a small area where wrestlers go through and wait until they are called to enter the ring. Mel stopped. She still remembered the feeling she had when she first walked through those curtains on Smackdown for the first time. _The roar of the fans grew louder and louder._ It was the same tonight, except they weren't chanting for Brock, they were chanting for Melanie. She remembered all too well the blinding lights, the adrenalin rush. She looked behind her one last time. No sign of Brock anywhere.

"I'm not gonna look back anymore." She whispered to herself. "It's my time." all of a sudden, a familiar song came up on the loud speakers. Melanie smiled to herself as she pulled the curtains aside.

_I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you. I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you…_

Melanie walked down the ramp with her head held up high. Her opponent, Jazz was anxiously awaiting her in the ring. Mel absorbed the crowd's energy as she climbed onto the turnbuckle and raised her arms in the air. The song continued to play.

_Always, Always, Always…I just can't live without you…_

She reminisced on the night she sang this song in New York City last year. Last year, she was a small, timid girl who just wanted to survive. She was invisible, taken for granted. And now, 4 months later, thousands of people were cheering. This song had a lot of sentimental meaning. It was strange though. Melanie didn't feel different…

The bell rang to signal the start of the match. Jazz charged into Melanie, backing her into a corner, hitting her with solid kicks to the abdomen. She quickly powered out of it by pushing her. Jazz sat up and stared at Melanie. Mel got up on the top rope and leveled Jazz with a flying cross-body-block. Mel went for the pin

1...2... Jazz kicked out. Melanie tried to work her into a submission hold, but Jazz wouldn't stay down. She lifted Melanie off her feet and ruthlessly slammed her onto the mat. Jazz faced the crowd and began boasting, taunting Melanie. Mel exhaled. This chick was Women's champion for a reason.

Suddenly, Melanie wished Brock were here to cheer her on. His voice was echoing in her head, telling her to get up, telling her it wasn't good enough, informing her to work harder, become faster, stronger, smarter, better. She groaned as Jazz walked closer and closer to her with cockiness and confidence. A smirk ran across her face. Mel felt her face get warmer and warmer. She grabbed her ankle.

" Oh! My ankle. I think it's twisted. I need a time out." She said. Jazz laughed.

"A time out? This will be easier than I thought." Melanie grinned

"For me too." Melanie said. She kicked Jazz in the shins, bringing her to her knees. Mel elevated Jazz onto her shoulders and F-5'd her.

1…2…3! Melanie had won her first match on Raw. She looked up at the crowd. Everyone in attendance was on their feet, celebrating her victory. The referee helped her to her feet as her hand was raised.

"Not bad." Melanie said to herself, smiling.

It had taken Melanie several minutes to get to her locker room. Many fans and co-workers congratulated her on her win and even some welcomed her to Raw. Melanie reached her dressing room and went directly to her cell phone.

"No new calls." Melanie whispered to herself. This wasn't like Brock. Was their fight really that bad? He didn't visit, didn't leave a message. He didn't even bother to call. She shook her head in dismay and put her cell on the table. She sat in front of it in hopes that maybe he would sense her sadness and call. One minute, then two, after about five minutes, she gave up. Melanie began slipping into her clothes when she thought she heard a small tapping noise at the door. She stared at the door for a moment and listened again. Silence. She shrugged and went about putting on her sweater. Again, she heard a small knock at the door, this one a little louder than the first time. Melanie went to the door and opened it.

"Your trainer from hell is here." Brock said. Melanie sighed. He finally decided to show up.

"Can I come in?" Brock asked. Melanie leaned against the door.

"No. Um, I don't think so." She said quietly, not making eye contact. Brock nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. The two stood there for several minutes before Brock took his hands out from behind his back.

"Got you this." He said holding out a medium sized box. Melanie crossed her arms. She didn't want to be bitter, she really didn't. But Brock put her in a position where she couldn't exonerate him for what he did, or didn't do for that matter. Brock was still holding the gift out for her to take. She gently took the box and opened it. Inside, was a pair of black wrestling boots and tape. She took the boots out and inspected them. There was a red symbol on the side of both boots. Melanie instantly recognized it.

"Saw it all over your notebook. Um, I don't really know what it means, but if you draw it 100 times…I-I thought it was important to you." He said softly. Melanie felt her eyes water.

"It's a umm…it's a triquetra. It represents the protection of women. Mind, body and soul." She explained. Melanie remembered her mother explaining the symbol to her and her two sisters. It was supposed to protect the three of them as girls, in case their mother couldn't. Melanie's mother was very spiritual.

"Thank you." Melanie mumbled. Brock nodded and turned his back. She quickly stopped him.

"So, what's on the training schedule for tomorrow? Light sabers?" Melanie asked jokingly. Brock grinned a little.

"Actually, I thought we could have a little alone time tonight and spend some time in front of the fire tomorrow." Brock said, pulling Melanie towards him. Melanie cocked her head to the side.

"What about training? I have to be ready." She argued. Brock shook his head.

"Actually, I think you can handle yourself. I…saw your match. I underestimated you. You took out Jazz and you handled yourself very well." Melanie wrapped her arms around Brock's neck.

"That's just because of all that training. I mean, all that preparation…it really helped me. I won." Melanie said. Brock smiled sadly.

"Yeah…but I didn't care about whether you won or lost, I just wanted you to walk out of that ring safely. I never want you to risk your well being. But, I think you can take care of yourself. You do realize why I pushed you right?" Brock asked. Melanie nodded. He continued. "Last year, when you got knocked out by the Big Show, I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life. I felt responsible for what happened, I was right there. That's why I took you home. If that ever happened again…" His voice trailed off. Melanie kissed Brock's cheek and held him closer to her. He slowly maintained his composure. Melanie spoke first.

" We really need to talk." She said. Brock looked down at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. But I trust you. You can take care of yourself." He said. Melanie shrugged.

"Well, I can't do _everything_ myself. Like…I can't get this dress off." Melanie said seductively. Brock looked at the dress.

"What are you talking about? You can ge-…Oooh." Brock said, smiling.


	16. Comming Clean

_**Okee, heres yet another chapter! WHOO! ok, you'll find this very familliar because, like i said, based on actual events. Oh and we get to see CHRIS AGAIN! let the stupidity begin!**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_Coming Clean_

The next night, Smackdown was live from London, Ontario. Melanie was sitting at her desk talking to Brock.

"This is perfect! Tonight, I can finally get my revenge." Said Brock, gleaming. Melanie nodded.

"I'm glad I thought of it." She said proudly. Stephanie McMahon discovered that Team Angle were the masterminds behind taking out Edge at No Way Out. As punishment, Melanie made a main event match for that night. It would be a handicapped match, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas against Brock Lesnar. The winner would wrestle any Smackdown superstar of his choice in any match stipulation. Stephanie walked up to Brock.

"Kurt Angle will pay for what he did to Edge. You can schedule a match between the two of you, get a little Wrestlemania preview." She said with intent. Brock smiled and turned to the two women.

"Thanks for making the match." Brock said. Melanie smiled.

"Now, you can get retribution for the both of us."

- - - - - - - - - - - --

"I got the shakes that'll make you quake. I got the fries that will cross your eyes. I got the burgers that... will... I just got burgers." Chris said as he entered the room. Melanie turned around. He was wearing a plaid vest and ripped jeans. His hair was a mess and he was wearing a very emo pair of glasses with no lenses. She spotted a beer can in his right hand.

"Chris! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked. Chris shrugged.

"Dunno…I guess I just got bored. I was in the neighborhood and…" He started. Melanie crossed her arms.

"Chris! We're in _Canada._ You can never be _in the neighborhood_." She argued. Chris was bending over to sit down when he missed the chair and hit the floor. Stephanie was in the room with them and helped Melanie in getting Chris off the floor. Chris smiled.

"Good news, ladies, I didn't spill my beer." He said. Melanie groaned.

"You weren't with Mae by any chance, were you?" She asked. Melanie was talking about a girl that Chris had been seeing since high school. They were a headache separately, but together…they were a menace to society. Chris nodded with a toothy grin. Melanie caught the message.

"How far did you go Chris?" Melanie interrogated. Chris paused and shrugged.

"They call her 'All the way Mae, Mel.'" Chris mumbled. He caught sight of Stephanie, who was sorting out paperwork on her desk. Chris stumbled towards her.

"What do you say we get outta here and you make a man outta me?" Chris garbled. Stephanie stepped forward.

"What do you say I smack you around for a while?" she asked. Chris smiled.

"Can't we do both?" Stephanie rushed over to Mel.

"Mel, control your brother!" She said panicking. Melanie looked back at Chris, who was trying to staple his penis to the desk. She sighed.

"What brother?"

The match was running smoothly as Melanie planned. If Brock was to win, he could face any member of Team Angle he wanted. Melanie smiled at the thought. Paul Heyman screaming at Charlie to get up interrupted her thoughts. She grimaced.

"Shut your mouth Heyman… they can hear you in the 400 section!" Melanie shouted over the crowd. Paul gave Melanie a nasty look as Brock continued the hold on Charlie. His partner Shelton was on the apron cheering him on when he came into the ring and broke up the submission. Charlie quickly took advantage and tagged in Shelton. Melanie raced over to Benjamin and grabbed his leg. Shelton kicked her and Melanie fell to the ground. Brock quickly recovered and gave Benjamin the F-5

"1…2…3!" The referee called for the end of the match. Kurt Angle came down the ramp from backstage to assist his Team in the getaway. Brock helped Melanie to her feet and grabbed the microphone.

"Are you ok?" Brock whispered to Mel. She nodded. The fans began to applaud, as Brock was about to announce whom he wanted to face next week on Smackdown.

"I've made my decision about who I'm gonna face next week." Brock said, facing the members of Team Angle. Kurt's bottom lip began to quiver. Somehow, he knew that Brock wanted his blood on his hands, and he didn't want to wait until Wrestlemania to do so. Kurt, Paul, Benjamin and Haas began to huddle together in anticipation for Brock's decision.

"And I've decided that it's gonna be you…" Kurt's heart began beating faster and faster. Brock took another step forward. "_Paul Heyman_!" He said. The crowd roared in approval as Kurt and his team stepped back. Kurt's frown turned into a large grin and Paul stood there, speechless. Angle had dodged another bullet as Brock choose his opponent for next week. Melanie smiled because she knew that if there was one thing stronger than Brock's dislike toward Kurt, it was his revulsion for Paul Heyman. Besides, Brock would get his chance at the WWE champion at Wrestlemania. For now, Brock wanted payback for what he did at Survivor Series the year before. Team Angle began exiting the ramp when Brock suddenly stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa. Where do you guys think you're going? I'm not finished." Brock said mischievously. Paul slumped as He continued. "I know you guys are probably gonna think of someway to help your little friend. So to make sure that Paul doesn't have anything up his sleeve, I've made this match…a _steel cage match_!" He said. Team Angle began heading backstage with Paul Heyman sulking as Melanie and Brock were kissing in the ring.

"Mel, can you _not _be difficult for just one minute?" Said Brock tiredly. Melanie sighed and collapsed onto the couch. It was one week later and Brock and Mel had finally gotten an opportunity to talk. However, it wasn't gong as smoothly as either one of them planned.

"I'm just telling you the truth Brock. I just, I can't really explain it." She said desperately. Brock ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mel, what you're saying doesn't make sense. I mean, _images_? That doesn't sound normal. Do you feel threatened by me?" He asked. Melanie shifted uncomfortably in her seat. How was she going to explain her feelings without pissing him off? She had told him about the imagery she's been seeing in her mind, all having to do with their relationship. Mel had even told him she went to her delusional brother for advice. Brock sat down next to her.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly. Melanie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She had to choose her words carefully.

"No, of course not." She lied. Brock's face relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Melanie.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Melanie, I can't tell you how many times people have separated themselves from me because they thought I was dangerous." He confessed. "I know I'm a little rough, but I swear to God, I would _never_ hurt you. Ever." Melanie felt more and more guilty about not telling him the truth the more he spoke.

"Mel, I…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." He breathed. Melanie's body tensed. It sounded like something someone would say just before they…

"That's what I want to come home to, that's what I want to have to think about and dream about. I wanna know that the best part of my life is still ahead of me." Brock said. Melanie inhaled deeply.

"I love you Brock." She began. His face lit up. " I'm just trying to get over a few fears of my own. You…well, you remind me of my father." She said finally. Brock sat there for a moment, speechless. Brock had heard Melanie speak poorly about her father since the day they met. He felt as if Mel was comparing him to Satan himself.

"How," Brock began, speaking very slowly, "can you possibly say that I'm _anything_ like your father. He abused you and your family! He didn't love your mother, he…" Melanie interrupted him.

"Wrong Brock." She said. "My dad did love my mother. He loved her more than anything else, even his own kids. And I know that my mother loved him too." Mel sighed. "My dad was a very unstable person. He didn't know how to handle his feelings for my mother. That's one way he reminds me of you. You can be your own worst enemy sometimes." She said softly. He nodded sadly. He knew this was true. Melanie looked at her watch. It was almost time for his steel cage match against Paul. He got up slowly.

"I have to believe… that when things are bad… I can change them."

So yuh, there ya go. Plz R&R...thanks. next chapter, Steel cage match...The road to Wresltemania continues


	17. Paling in Comparison

_**Little background story here. Sable is in this, i poke fun at her, because i can and we live in america. as always R&R**_

* * *

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_Paling in comparison _

Smackdown came from Bridgeport, Connecticut that night. The main event was Brock Lesnar against Paul Heyman. The crowd roared as the cage was slowly lowered down to the ring in preparation for the match.

Brock was walking down the hallway towards the gorilla position with Melanie trailing behind him when Brock stopped short. Melanie ran into him.

"Ouch! Brock why did you-" Melanie started. She didn't have to finish her sentence. Sable was standing in front of Brock with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a leather body suit and was slowly twirling her long, blonde hair.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your match tonight against Paul. He's a tough competitor." She said seductively. Brock sighed.

"No, uh… he really isn't. I'm just out there to get some revenge." He said. Sable shrugged.

"In any event, I just want you to be _really _careful out there. It could be dangerous and-" Sable took a step closer to Brock, placing her palms on his chest. "I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered. Brock held his breath as Melanie stepped forward.

" Hey Sable. _Who _are you doing here?" She asked. Sable sneered

"Oh. Hello Mel. I was just here to tell you guys that I just won my bikini contest!" Sable said grinning. Brock shifted nervously as Melanie grimaced. She turned to walk in the other direction when she turned to face Brock.

"Oh Brock, do you remember when we spent those four amazing hours in the hot tub together after you won the WWE title for the first time at Summerslam last year?" Sable asked angelically. Brock felt Melanie's gaze shift form Sable to him.

"Uhh, ye... no." He said nervously. Sable shrugged.

"Well this is so much better than that. Excuse me; I have some shopping to do." She said. She twirled around and headed for the exit. Melanie continued to stare at Brock.

"Hot…tub?" She asked. Brock exhaled.

"We'll talk about it later." He said reassuringly. Stephanie came up from behind them.

"Sorry Mel, you can't go with him. Brock said no interference, that mean from you too." She said. Melanie nodded. Brock leaned over to kiss Melanie when she turned her head. He paused and sighed and then kissed her cheek. He continued down the hallway, scratching his head.

"Why's he scratching his head for?" Stephanie asked. Melanie crossed her arms.

" I don't know. I don't really think I care. In any case, it must be a nice vacation for his balls."

* * *

Melanie didn't bother to watch the match. She already knew that Brock would win without any problems. She found her brother, once again, stalking Stephanie.

"My little cousin is studying the LSAT's so, I can't really go out with you this weekend." Stephanie said as gently as she could. Chris nodded.

"Melanie had that once. Apparently you get a really bad rash on your..."

"CHRIS!" Melanie shouted. He jumped.

"You know what your problem is? You're a stupid butt-head." Chris said calmly. Melanie gasped.

"No one's called me a butthead since kindergarten." She said plainly. Chris laughed.

"Maybe not to your face."

"CHRIS!" Melanie shouted again. Melanie shook her head. It wasn't worth fighting her brother. She had more important things on her mind. She sat next to Stephanie and told her what had happened.

"What does Sable got that you don't…three tits!" Melanie said, a little loudly. She sighed.

"Oh wait... I thought you knew!" Stephanie said afterwards. Melanie groaned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Brock and Sable used to be a couple. Umm, I think it was in May or so that they started. Yeah, then they broke up just before you started working as his manager." She said. Melanie inhaled deeply.

"I have to talk to him." She said solemnly. Stephanie nodded and got up with Melanie.

"You're right. Here, you're gonna need this."

"Your scrunchie?" She asked as Steph wrapped it around Mel's wrist. She nodded.

"My _lucky _scrunchie. It helped me pass Spanish." Steph said proudly. Melanie moaned.

"You passed Spanish because you gave Professor Montoya a lap dance after the final." She said bluntly. Stephanie smiled.

"Yeah... Luckily!"

* * *

Melanie waited patiently as everyone left the building. She calmly entered Brock's dressing room just as he was about to leave.

"Hey Brock. So, you wanted to talk?" She said. Brock looked up.

"Err, yeah, I guess I did. Um, you better sit down." He said. Mel sat on the couch and tolerantly waited for an explanation and Brock began pacing.

"Err, well yeah. Ok. I met Sable when I first started working here and then, umm. We got close and then we…uh, decided to go out." He said. Melanie nodded. She wasn't satisfied.

"Anything else?" Melanie interrogated. Brock shook his head.

"No, not really. We broke up _before _you started working here." He said, emphasizing 'before'. Melanie nodded again.

"So, did you guys…" Melanie started. Brock stammered.

"I…I don't really remember. Uh, I have the right to remain silent?" He said helplessly. Melanie sat up.

" You _do _have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity. Now _spill_." Brock moaned.

"YES! Ok. Happy? Yes! We… you know. And I'm not gonna lie, I liked it!" He confessed. Melanie slumped in her seat. She was expecting him to say that it was the most horrible relationship he had ever been in. Instead, he was confessing that he liked her better. Melanie got up to leave. Brock grabbed her.

"But," He started, "my relationship with her is nothing compared to what I have with you. I was just with her for the nightly perks." He said. Melanie frowned.

"Nightly?" She asked. Brock moaned.

"Not the point. The point is I never loved her. I told you that I've never felt this way about anybody and that's true. My feelings for you are very real. Sable's my past. I have you here, now." He said. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you came clean with me. Otherwise I was gonna give you the Bob Barker treatment." Melanie said giggling. Brock's smile vanished as Melanie continued. "I just want you to be honest with me ok?" Brock nodded.

"Yeah ok. In that case…I was married once before." He said.

"WHAT?" Melanie shouted.

"It was nothing, honey, a drunken Vegas thing." Brock said quickly. Melanie smacked Brock.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Huh? Is it!" She shouted. She paused for a few seconds.

"What's her name and social security number?" She said, taking out a pen and paper. Brock grabbed her hands.

"No, baby, you're not gonna kill her."

"Fine. Fine, ok I'm ok. Thanks for being honest. Now I gotta get out of this building before I go crazy." Melanie said lightheartedly. Just then, the door burst open. Chris was wearing Rico's make up, singing.

"Yoooou looook sooooo…good to meeee!" Chris said. Melanie sighed.

"Too late."

* * *

**haha i liked that part. you know what to do...**


	18. The Long Road to Wrestlemania

_**New WM match! oh and this is when Kurt Angle pulled that stunt off in Philly...where he has his double. cept i changed the time fram a little, I made this three days before WM so yuh. Plz R&R**_

* * *

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_ The Long Road to Wrestlemania_

"I don't care whose fault this was, just get it sorted! And could someone _please_ bring me something deep fat fried and smothered in chocolate..." Melanie said helplessly. Three days before the biggest event in sports entertainment, Wrestlemania, and chaos flooded the arena in San Jose California. Last minute papers had to be filled, Wrestlers had to confirm their matches. Melanie was left in charge while Stephanie took a personal night off. Melanie looked down. There was a bright pink thong on the floor. She picked it up with her pen.

"Who's is this?" She screamed over the noise. Everyone looked up. Some simply shook their heads, while others snickered. Chris emerged from the crowd.

" I know who that belongs to. I'll bring it back." He said smiling. Melanie groaned.

"You didn't take one of the divas thongs again did you?" She asked. Chris snatched the thong.

"Um... that's... not mine..." He said. He carefully placed it on his head and paraded around the hallway with it on. Melanie rubbed her forehead.

"I hate Thursdays."

"Got a minute?" Brock said from behind her. She turned around to see Brock in his usual gym clothes.

"Brock? What are you doing? You have a match against Kurt Angle tonight for the title!" Melanie shrieked. Brock nodded and headed towards his dressing room. Minutes later her cell phone rang.

"HELLO!" Mel cried into the receiver. A mans voice came through the other end.

"Err, Melanie? It's Bischoff." He said. Melanie exhaled.

"Hi Mr. Bischoff. What can I do for you?" She said quietly. Eric cleared his throat.

"Don't really know if you've, uh, noticed. But Wrestlemania is 3 days away." He stammered. Melanie took the phone away from her ear and looked around. Chris was running around the hallway with Torrie Wilson in hot pursuit to get her thong off his head. He knocked down several people carrying important documents; coffee was flying all over the place. Brock peaked his head out of the locker room door.

"Mel? Have you seen my black trunks?" He asked as Chris stumbled and fell in front of him. Torrie caught up to him, ripped her thong off his head and began beating him with her high-heeled shoe.

"You…stupid…little…asshole!" She screamed pounding at his skull. Melanie returned to her phone.

"Yeah…I've noticed." She said sarcastically. Bischoff continued.

"Well, the stage is set for the greatest show in sports entertainment…except for one thing." He said. Mel sighed.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Melanie," Eric started, " I'm going to be blunt. You have a match at Wrestlemania against Jazz." There was pause. She cleared her throat.

" Well, sir. That is blunt. Ok…ok I think I can do this. 3 days before hand." She said unreassuringly. Eric cackled on the other end.

"Great! I'll tell Jazz you accept. Oh and by the way, it's for the WWE Women's Championship. Bye!" and with that he hung up the phone, leaving Melanie stunned as Chris continued screaming for mercy.

* * *

"Women's title huh?" Brock said as he strapped on his boots. Melanie shook her head.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your title shot tonight. And if for some reason, you loose, you have a second chance on Sunday at Wrestlemania" Brock nodded. The two headed down to the gorilla position together.

* * *

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE championship!" The announcer said over the microphone. The crowd roared in approval. Kurt Angle's music hit as he came out to a flood of boo's and jeers. Kurt was wearing his signature red workout jacket with a hood over his head. He slowly entered the ring, walked to the corner, got on one knee and put his head down on the middle turnbuckle with his hands folded. He looked as if he was praying.

"Dead man walking" Tazz commented. The lights went down and the arena went pitch black for a moment. Brock's music hit as he and Melanie entered the ring. Brock grinned and acknowledged the crowd as he walked down the ramp. Melanie stared into the dark ring. She spotted two shadowed figured in the ring. She glanced at Brock in the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to be paying attention. She looked back at the ring and blinked. A silhouette of Kurt Angle on one knee in the corner was the only thing in the ring as the arena lights went back on a few moments later.

Brock's mood changed as he entered the ring. He stared at Kurt, who was still in the corner with his hood over his head. He got up on the apron and stared at him. This was his chance to get back at Kurt and to finally become champion again. Brock looked down at Melanie. She had her hair down and was wearing a light blue skirt and a white tank top. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at Brock. She was beaming at him, smiling. Brock felt a wave of confidence wash over him. He stepped into the ring and charged at Kurt. Brock manhandled him, throwing him around. He lifted him up for the F-5. Melanie cheered, but stopped when Kurt's hood fell slightly, revealing his face.

"Brock! No…stop!" Melanie shouted over the cheering crowd. Brock slammed him onto the mat and looked at Melanie. He crawled over to her.

"What? What is it?" Brock asked. Melanie looked at the referee and lowered her voice.

"That's not Kurt." She whispered. "I don't know who that is…but it's not Kurt. You can't pin him." Brock looked at the fallen body that he thought was Kurt Angle and looked back at Melanie.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Melanie nodded. He turned around and went over to the body. It sprang up and delivered the Angle slam, catching Brock off guard. He went for the pin.

1…2…3

The match was over. He removed his hood revealing that it was in fact, Kurt Angle. Kurt quickly exited the ring.

"What did I just see here…were there just two Kurt Angles?" Tazz asked. Michael Cole shook his head as the titan tron did an instant replay. It showed Kurt Angle just before Brock entered the ring. He moved from his spot in the darkness while another, dressed exactly like him, took his place. Melanie exhaled. That's what she noticed. Kurt got someone to act as a decoy to distract Brock. When Brock went over to Melanie, Kurt switched back so he was able to pull off the stunt. Brock slammed his fist on the mat as Melanie shook her head in defeat.

Just then, the decoy Kurt Angle was crawling away. Brock spotted him and seized him before he could get away. Melanie recognized him as Kurt Angle's brother, Eric. In his fury, Brock lifted him up and executed the F-5. Melanie sighed and walked over to Brock slowly. He didn't look at her; he was gazing at Kurt who was grinning from ear to ear. He had narrowly escaped loosing his title and a fair fight against Brock Lesnar. He made his way to the back, sulking, with Melanie keeping her distance behind him.

* * *

**Uh oh... yea. you'll see. R&R**


	19. A Friend's Warning

_**Guess who's back...back again. haha JK. thanx to ppl who have been patient. i have 5 chapters up now. STORY'S ALMOST OVER! i promise! this one was fun to write. ish. again, i won no one. read and respond plz, so that i can become more awesome :)**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_A Friend's Warning_

The day before Wrestlemania, Melanie and Brock arrived in Seattle together, but occupied two separate rooms next to each other. Mel decided that it was best if she had left Brock alone to sort things out. He was still upset about his match with Kurt. Stephanie was helping Melanie with her bags when her cell rang. She ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Melanie asked. Stephanie shook her head

"Its just Chris. He keeps asking me if I'll move into his pants." She said Melanie laughed.

"God, what is it with that guy of yours?" Stephanie asked as soon as Melanie finished bringing in her suitcases into her hotel room. She was helping her unpack.

"I don't know Steph, it's like one minute we're kissing and having a great time, and the next minute…" Melanie stopped.

"The next minute," Stephanie interrupted, "he's slamming you head first onto the mat." Melanie finished putting her clothes away and shut the drawer, hard.

"You still on about that? Give it a rest! We were training." Mel said irritably. Steph gently closed another drawer.

"I warned you. I did. I told you he was aggressive and that he thrives on his emotions. You remember?" Melanie clenched her fists.

"Yes! Ok? Yeah, I remember. Ya happy? You were right. Brock is a lot more difficult person to deal with than I thought. He's hostile, destructive, unbalanced…he's over protective and sometimes, he scares me." She shouted. There was a moment of silence between the two women. Melanie continued to sort her belongings as Stephanie looked down at the floor. Mel looked up at her friend.

"But…I love him. I do, I really do." She said, sobbing a little. "No matter what he does to me, or how foul people think he is, I love him. Yeah, we fight. I tell him when he's being an arrogant, cocky little bitch and he tells me when I'm being a pain in the ass. We have a 2 second rebound rate…then we're out pissing each other off again. We have to work really hard for what we have, everyday. But I swear to you, it's worth it." Stephanie slowly collapsed onto a nearby chair. Melanie sighed. "_It's worth it._" She said again.

"Ok Melanie," Stephanie said after several minutes, "ok, if you wanna waste your time on a lost cause, fine. Be my guest. But don't you dare get yourself hurt in the process. That guy's gonna break your heart. You can't keep living like this you have to get out." Melanie shook her head.

"He just needs some time. He'll get over it. Once he wins the title back, he'll be fine. We'll be fine." Melanie said. Stephanie got up quickly.

"He's like a damn child Mel. Anytime something doesn't go his way, he just takes it out on the closest moving object. You're a victim Mel, and you don't even know it. And if you do, you don't care." She said assertively. "You just sit there and take the abuse and you make up excuses. What this man is doing to you isn't right and by no means justified. Don't wait for the next time he acts up to do something about it, because it might be too late. Get out _now_." Melanie quickly made her way over to the door and opened it.

"I expected this form some of the nosey little divas, but not you. You're supposed to be my friend." Mel said pointing to the doorway. Stephanie gathered her things and slowly made her way to the door.

"Yeah, we are friends. That's why I'm telling you this. But if you only hear what you wanna hear, then I can't do anything for you. I'm sorry." She said sadly. Stephanie waked out of the room and straight into the hallway where the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"Hey, ya' got Pac Man?" Brock asked as Chris went searching through his video game collection. 

"No." Chris said

"Space Invaders?"

"Nope."

"Ya' got Asteroids?" Brock asked impatiently. Chris looked up.

"Naw, but my cousin does. Can't even sit on the toilet some days." He said shrugging. Brock smirked.

"You know what you're like. You never use one word when ten will do." Chris stood up.

"Are you insinuating that my verbal utterances are unduly complex? Whilst freely admitting a leaning towards loquaciousness, I must nevertheless protest. Oh wait, I do have Pac Man. Mrs. Pac Man!" He said. Chris sat down and began playing.

"Oh, Miss Pac man, I would sex that bow right off your head. Eat those dots you naughty, naughty girl." Chris said. Brock stared at him for several seconds. Chris paused the game and looked back at Brock.

"You know what your problem is?" He started. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chris ran to the corner of the room and took out a shotgun. Brock stood up in panic.

"How did you get that past security?" He asked. Chris turned towards Brock.

"I smothered it in jello and pudding." He said quietly. "Who's there?" He asked.

"It's Melanie…Chris? Is that you?" She asked from the other side of the door. Chris ignored her.

"Melanie? Melanie who?" Chris asked while loading his gun. Brock groaned and opened the door for her. Chris saw her and put his gun down.

"Oh _Melanie_! Why didn't you say so? I was gonna blow your head off!" he said enthusiastically. He turned around and sat in the corner without another word. Mel shrugged.

"Anyway. How are you doing Brock?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Your brother came by my room and he brought his PS2. I couldn't get rid of him." Brock said. Melanie smiled. She looked at him for a moment. At that particular instant, she couldn't see the monster Stephanie was talking about. She saw the same sweet guy she's always known. The one that took her to Chuck E. Cheese last year. The same guy that stood up for her when Heyman was putting her down. He was smiling, and that made her smile. Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Chris doing something strange with a little toy doll.

"Chris…what are you doing to that poor doll!" Melanie cried. Chris looked up.

"Why? Jealous?" he said teasingly.

"CHRIS!"

"What?" He asked Melanie. Brock laughed. Chris got up and paraded around the room, lecturing Melanie and Brock.

" Wrestlemania is upon us my friends. It is the night that professional wrestling puts aside its petty jealousies, and brings out its major jealousies." He said. Melanie and Brock played along so that maybe, it would knock the psychosis out of him, but no such luck. Melanie laughed.

"I've been trying to bring him back to reality for years, hasn't worked yet!" Chris turned around.

" Mel, do me a favor. Don't ever confide in me. I'm utterly useless in these areas. I'm really a very self-absorbed man." He said. He then turned toward Brock. "You know those moments when a man makes a decision that'll change his entire life and he steps up to become the hero he was meant to be?" Brock nodded. Chris did as well.

" This isn't one of those moments. Mel? You thinking what I'm thinking?" She shrugged.

"What are he odds of that?" She asked. And with that, Chris exited the room.

"Should we go after him?" Brock asked. Chris began shouting in the hallway. Melanie and Brock peaked their heads out to see him shouting at a very old man.

"Lose the makeup! Get a haircut! And stop using my razor to shave your fun zone!" He screamed. Brock looked at her for an explanation.

" I've heard worse. One time, my older brother Leo farted and Chris threatened to sew his butt-cheeks together. Every time Leo went to pee, you'd hear this whistling sound." She said calmly. Brock's mouth fell open. Melanie continued. "He was a drunk toddler. Eh, it's a long story involving Chris, a rum cake, and a low counter." She looked back at her brother.

"This lipstick _does not _make me look like a clown…it makes me look like a prostitute who caters exclusively _to_ clowns. Sometimes, I forget I'm a horrible person. But I would never compare you to the gays. I like the gays - I like their music, I like their sense of style, I especially like what they've done with Halloween – but, you are a little girl. That's who you are. But that's really not fair..." Melanie turned toward Brock.

"Err, you wanna go out for dinner?" She asked. Brock took one last look at Chris.

"Don't look at him in the eyes, he might steal your sanity." Melanie warned.

* * *

"That was a great dinner Mel." Brock said as they entered Melanie's room. She nodded in agreement. She had been quiet most of the evening. Melanie was searching for the demon inside Brock, but he was just as sweet as ever. Stephanie was wrong about them. Brock closed the door behind them and wrapped his arms around Melanie. They kissed for several minutes. Then, Melanie heard something. _You're a victim Mel, and you don't even know it_. She quickly broke the kiss and looked around the room. It was completely empty except for Brock and herself. 

"Something wrong?" Brock asked. Melanie shook her head. She heard Stephanie's warning echo in her head. Brock put his hands in his pockets. Melanie stared at his hands.

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket or are you having a good time?" She asked. Brock smiled.

"Actually, it's a roll of quarters." He said. He took it out. "Laundry day." Melanie giggled.

"I love you Brock Lesnar." Melanie said smiling. Brock grinned

"You only call me by my full name when you're mad or when we're feeling each other up. Baby, are you mad and when are we gonna…" He started. Melanie laughed and dragged him into bed with her.

* * *

**ohh lala! lol nvr mind, just keep going! plz R&R**


	20. The Showcase of the Immortals

__

_**hello boys and gurls! well, this is it. Wrestlemania 19. of course, we all know what happened, but this is my little spin on it. Have fun! oh and Mel performs the WM theme "Crack Addict" with limp Bizkit. agian, my little spin. Again, i don't own the wrestlers or the song Crack Addict. that belongs to Limp Bizkit (who i still love by the way) i originally had the lyrics in a diff color, but of course, FF won't do that, so i put the lyrics in bold. this chapter has also been altered to fit the new title of the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**_

_The Showcase of the Immortals_

Millions of people were watching at home, 54,097 people filled the arena; hundreds of WWE personnel were making sure everything was running smoothly, the lights, the fireworks and the sound. 25 WWE superstars were about to prove why they were here, in this business. It was the culmination of everything they had ever worked for. And although the building itself was packed, there was an eerie silence that fell upon the superstars backstage. Because each and every one of them knew that they're childhood dreams were about to come true. Wrestlemania was their chance to live…forever.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that Ric Flair gave up stripping to become a wrestler!" Stephanie McMahon said out loud. Melanie looked up from lacing up her boots.

" Same job, different outfit." She said. Stephanie laughed.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked. Melanie sighed.

"No, but do I really have a choice?" She looked down at her new boots. They were the ones Brock had given to her with the symbol on the side. She admired them for a moment and continued to tie her boot. Brock came into the room.

"Hey Mel." He said calmly. She nodded and looked at Stephanie.

"Ok, fine. I'll leave. But don't take too long." She said. Stephanie closed the door behind her and left the two alone.

"Nervous?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah." Brock said quietly.

"Scared?"

"A little."

"Constipated?"

"Ye- no. Well, a little." Brock said. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"I think it comes with the nerves." She said light-heartedly. Brock smiled.

"You're gonna do just fine Mel. Just remember the training and…and you'll do just fine." He said nervously. Melanie exhaled and took Brock's hand in her own.

" So will you. Kurt's gonna pay. You got this one." She said confidently. "You'll set a higher standard for Wrestlemania, being the main event and all. It's gonna be a classic." Brock smiled sadly.

"Maybe."

* * *

Melanie had never seen so many people in her life. There were several levels that seemed to go up infinitely. They were all on their feet, chanting and screaming. It was almost deafening. Melanie clutched the microphone in her hand for dear life. For a second time, the spotlight was on her. How was she supposed to wrestle when she couldn't even muster up the courage to sing? Melanie looked down the ramp. It was about 10 times longer than it normally was on Smackdown, or Raw. The band behind her was setting up. What was she supposed to do until they were ready? She inhaled deeply and congregated a smile. The crowd cheered at her modesty as the lead singer of the band tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're ready to rock when you are." He said. Melanie nodded and faced the crowd again. The music started.

**3... 2... 1!**

**Here we go again**

**Right now**

**Let's go**

**Me and you**

**Toe to toe**

**So we can rock**

**We can roll**

**You see its one for the trouble**

**And two for the time**

**One for the trouble**

**And two for the time**

**Come on y'all and let's rock**

**Now I'm gonna full up my lungs with some butane**

**Turn the mic into a flame**

**Damn that shit's hot. **Melanie gasped. She forgot that there was cursing in the song. But the people didn't care. They were throwing their hands in the air and singing along to the official theme song of Wrestlemania 19. Melanie shrugged and continued.

**Super heavy**

**Build like a Chevy**

**And I ain't really mad at the hey hey**

**Round two**

**You ready for a break**

**You keep on talking I'm gonna**

**Break you up something like this**

**Full throttle**

**Better be prepared**

**Coming with the kick and the snare**

**Apocalypse now**

**Whose talking shit now?**

**Gimmie the countdown**

**3… 2… 1!**

**Here we go again**

**Right now**

**Let's go**

**Me and you**

**Toe to toe**

**So we can rock**

**We can roll **Melanie and Fred Durst's voice echoed through out the arena. Fred took the microphone out of the stand and went over to one side of the crowd.

"Wrestlmania…are you ready?" He asked. The fans cheered. Melanie came up behind him.

"Wrestlemania?" She asked. She looked at Fred as he nodded. They spoke in unison.

" ARE YOU REDEHHHH!"

**I want to throw you**

**A tainted face right now**

**Not really sure that**

**Not really sure I know how**

**Gonna try**

**Gonna try**

**Give you piece of my mind**

**Gonna try**

**Gonna try**

**And I hope you don't mind**

**I'm a crack addict**

**That's right I'm a crack addict**

**You heard me I'm a crack addict**

**I'm addicted to crack it must cause static.** Melanie lost control of herself. She jumped around, microphone in hand to the rhythm of the song.

**It's time to panic**

**I'm addicted to crack it must cause static**

**It's time to panic**

**I'm addicted to crack it must cause static**

**Here we go again**

**Right now**

**Let's go**

**Me and you**

**Toe to toe**

**So we can rock**

**We can roll**

The guitar's last chords echoed through out the arena as Melanie and Limp Bizkit took a bow and left the stage as the next match was announced.

"That was great Melanie." Brock said after she came back into the locker room. He had just finished doing some push ups and was getting psyched for his match. Melanie nodded and took a seat on the other side of the room. Brock looked up from his exercise to find Melanie staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Melanie shrugged.

"Nothing, just thinking." She said simply. Brock nodded. He really didn't mind her looking at him. Brock could stare at her all day. She was the only reason he wanted to get up in the morning. She had made things so much better for him, opened up a new door. Since they started going out, things were different, better even. The sun shined just a little brighter, and Brock felt happier more often. Nothing could ever change his mind about how he felt about her. She could have given up on him several times, but she never left him…not once.

**Never knew I could feel like this**

**Like I've never seen the sky before**

**Want to vanish inside your kiss**

**Every day I love you more and more**

**Seasons may change, winter to spring**

**But I love you until the end of time**

As Brock continued with his pre match workout, Mel suddenly felt exhausted and overwhelmed. She was thinking about the past several months of her life. Getting a new job, finding love, finding herself…it just all seemed to build up to this one event. She looked at Brock, trying to imagine life without him. She failed. It scared her too much to think about it. Melanie knew that there wasn't anything their love couldn't do. There wasn't a thing that Brock could do to her that would make her change her mind. Now that he was in her life, everything else just seemed, irrelevant. For the first time, Mel's life was so close to perfect.

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you**

**Storm clouds may gather,**

**And stars may collide**

**But I love you **

**Until the end of time**

"Mel?" Brock asked. She looked up. Melanie had been lost in a daze for several minutes.

"Yeah Brock?" She asked. He smiled.

"You're everything to me. You're the only thing I need right now. And…even if I don't win the title tonight, I can still walk away from that ring knowing that you'll be here when I get back." He said. Melanie gave a sad smile.

"You will win tonight. I'm so proud of you Brock." Melanie said. Brock made his way over to her and kissed her lips. Mel broke the kiss and looked at the time. Her match was up next.

"Good luck. I love you." Brock said quietly. Melanie nodded and headed toward the gorilla position.

* * *

**aww...lol. next up. THE MATCH FOR THE WOMEN'S TITLE! **

**its a goodie :)**


	21. Day of Reckoning

_**Yes, i know its a video game...i have it. i just thought the title was appropriate. whatever. this is purely the match Mel has w/ jazz. have fun and plz R&R. oh and u get to meet some of Mel's other syblings. beware. but don't worry, they're not as stupid as Chris. :)**_

* * *

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Day of Reckoning

Melanie paraded down the ramp with head held up high and a determined look on her face as she headed towards the ring. It wasn't just any ring, it was a Wrestlemania ring. On the outside, she was calm and confident, but on the inside, she was begging to go home as the ring announcer reminded the crowd that the WWE Women's title was going to be at stake.

Moments later, Jazz entered the arena to a shower of boo's. She didn't seem to care; she just wanted to take care of business. As soon as she entered the ring, she began staring at Melanie. She instantly realized what she was trying to do. Melanie refused to be intimidated by her opponent. She stared back, taking Jazz somewhat by surprise as the referee held up the Women's title. The bell rang as Mel quickly approached her opponent. The two locked up in the middle of the ring, starting the match.

Ten minutes had gone by and Melanie was still fighting Jazz. There had been numerous near falls, but Melanie had always seemed to kick out of them. Maybe because she had the will to win, or maybe out of pure instinct. Either way, the match continued.

* * *

Brock was in the back watching the match closely, looking for any signs of Melanie being injured. She had managed to be injury-free through out the encounter. But Jazz was a tough competitor and it would only be a matter of time before she did something to really hurt Melanie.

* * *

She grimaced in pain as Jazz began torturing her knee. Melanie could feel her leg being twisted in awkward directions. She panicked. Jazz weighed much more than her and it became increasingly difficult to counter her moves the longer the match went on. Melanie looked into the crowd. Their faces disappeared as she began seeing a swirl of bright lights. She recognized her state immediately. She was fading away, about to slip into a subconscious situation. Her head began to spin just as it had before when The Big Show knocked her out last year. Her hand slowly began to go down as Jazz sneered.

"That's it gurlie… goodnight. Nice try, but you_ just can't beat me."_ Jazz whispered into Melanie's ear. She moaned in anguish, as the arena got darker and darker. The pain was now numbing as Melanie stopped struggling. She felt her hand being picked up by the referee.

"One!" The ref counted. If her hand went down 2 more times, it would be over and Jazz would retain the title. Suddenly, Melanie heard something. Something she had never heard before. It was soft at first; it started with only one person. Then a few more followed, then more. The entire first section was clapping, in unison. Then the second level followed, then the next…the clapping grew louder and faster. Chants emerged in the midst of the clapping. _Mel…Mel…Mel_. The fans were chanting her name.

"Two!" The referee said again. Melanie felt her pulse getting stronger and stronger. Her legs were tingling, getting warmer. The feeling made its way quickly up her thighs, her torso…her chest. Her body felt like it was being wired. Melanie felt herself chanting her own name. _C'mon Mel…you can do it. Don't give up_. The referee lifted her hand one more time and released it. It fell, but only about three quarters of the way down. It didn't count. Her body was shaking. She found the strength to get up. Slowly at first, then faster and faster until she was standing on her own two feet, facing her opponent.

Jazz stood in disbelief as Mel began fighting back, with everything she had. The crowd roared. She threw a left punch, then a right, then another left. Her body had never felt so alive; the electricity ran through her veins, as she felt stronger and stronger with every punch. Jazz couldn't fight back. She covered her face to soften the blows, but it was no good. The damage had been done. The adrenaline rush continued flowing throughout Mel's body as she whipped Jazz into the ropes. Jazz came right back to her like a boomerang as Mel picked her up and slammed her onto the canvas, face first. The audience howled in approval as Melanie signaled for an F-5. She kicked Jazz and lifted her up.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted someone on the apron. It was Jazz's boyfriend, Rodney. He was a very large man with a heavy build. Melanie didn't have time to think, she dropped Jazz and made her way over to Rodney, who was distracting the referee. She clenched her right hand and pulled it back as far as her shoulder would allow it and pushed it forward as hard as she could, making contact with his nose. He stumbled backwards and fell off the apron.

Mel quickly turned her attention toward Jazz, who had already gotten to her feet. She picked her up by the hair, but Jazz punched Mel right in the mouth. Hot blood filled her mouth as Mel staggered backwards and fell to the ground, holding her jaw. She took her hand away from her mouth and saw her own blood on her hands and all over the mat. Normally, she would have stayed down to survey the damage of her own body, but the adrenalin didn't even begin to deteriorate. Jazz swiftly tossed what looked like a pair of brass knuckles to her boyfriend. The referee never saw it. She moved in quickly and performed the Widows Peak, a finishing maneuver that destroys the victim's knees by dropping them flat on their kneecaps. Jazz got on top of Melanie for the pin. The fans held their breath.

1…2… Melanie kicked out. Jazz sat up quickly, dumbfounded by what had happened. Her boyfriend, who had slowly recovered from the previous attack, pouted as his girlfriend looked to him for answers he didn't have. While Jazz went over to the referee to complain about the alleged 3 count, Melanie laid there, looking up at the fans. Most were still shocked that she even kicked out. Others were on the edge of their seat, waiting to see what'll happen next. She closed her eyes, trying to search for answers. She thought of all the adversity she had overcome, just to be here. She fought her whole life to be something. Mel thought of all the people that had made her life a living miserable hell, from Krista Taylor in Kindergarten, to Katie Sean in high school, to Paul Heyman in the WWE. She quickly realized that this was bigger than the Women's title, this was _retribution_.

And Melanie wasn't going to show compassion…not anymore.

Melanie did a head spring and landed flat on her feet, grinning. Jazz whirled around and gasped as Melanie charged after her. She kicked her adversary and lifted her up, not for an F-5, but for a tombstone piledriver. Jazz's head hit the mat with a thud as Melanie covered her.

1…2…3! The bell rang loudly as Melanie pulled herself off of Jazz and struggled to stand up.

"Here is your winner…and the _new_ WWE Women's champion… Melanie!" The announcer said enthusiastically. Melanie looked up and squinted. She struggled to see, but she really couldn't. Her head felt 100 pounds heavier than usual. She felt herself being lifted up, like she was flying. But she stopped about 6 feet off the ground. Melanie looked down. Brock had lifted her up onto his shoulders. He looked up at her, smiling. She grinned as he took the title and slowly handed it to her. Mel stared at it for a few moments. She saw her own reflection with the words Women's Champion written across the gold plate. There were bruises all over her face with crimson blood pouring from her mouth and nose. She looked as if she had been in a ghastly accident, but she was smiling. She took the belt and held it high above her head. The building erupted as the ring quickly filled with friends and family.

Brock let her down gently and disappeared in a flock of people. Stephanie was the first to congratulate Mel once her feet touched the ground. Then Melanie's brother Chris came up from behind her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Even her sister Prue and her husband Batista turned up for the event. Melanie and her guests slowly made their way to the back. Mel was the last person to exit the stage. She stopped and turned around to see most of the fans still on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Melanie dropped the title on the ground and began applauding the fans as a show of respect. Then quickly disappeared behind the curtains.

* * *

"Whooho! Melzy! Now we can park in the cripple spot at the mall!" Chris said eagerly. A tall man with a strong, muscular build slapped Chris in the back of his head. Melanie looked up at her oldest brother, Leo with an appreciative smile. He was training in the military to go to Iraq. This would be one of the last times she would see her oldest brother before he went to war.

"Thank you Leo. He's been like this for a while." She said slowly. Leo nodded and smiled. He never talked much. He kept the family together after their mom died. He was Mel's hero.

"That was amazing Mel. Didn't know you had it in you! Weird, it wasn't that long ago that _I _could kick your ass." Another woman said. Melanie recognized her as her older sister, Samantha. Of course, no one called her that. Most people called her _slam bam thank you Sam_ for reasons only known by three quarters of the guys at her high school. She was very attractive with long, brown hair and hazel eyes, which she undoubtedly got from her father. Melanie smiled at her older sister.

"Err, thanks…I guess." She said. A uniformed man took the title away form Melanie and carefully replaced the plate with Jazz's name on it with Melanie's. The belt was officially hers.

"Melanie. You're bleeding, you should really get that taken care of." Prue said. Melanie nodded as Stephanie began assisting her to the trainer's room.

"That was crazy Melanie. You really proved something out there." Stephanie said as they approached the room. Melanie smiled weakly.

" That white girls can kick ass too?" She said a little sluggishly. Stephanie laughed.

" No, that you can carry this business. You can do anything Melanie. _Anything_." Mel smiled and collapsed onto the nearest bed, obviously from the excess blood loss.

" Yeah, Krista Taylor ain't got nothin' on me." She said just before passing out.

* * *

**case u were wondering, those are actual ppl that have given me a hard time in the past, i just altered their names cause im not that mean. and i don't wanna see an angry mob outside my house. lol. plz R&R**


	22. Live For the Moment

_**IM ALMOST DONE! this is the Lesnar/Angle match with a few little twists. hope you like it. Plz R&R as usual. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**_

* * *

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_Live for the Moment_

"Brock's really doing well so far." Melanie said. She was in the trainers room and had just finished begin treated for her injuries form earlier that night. The Women's title sat beside her as she and Stephanie observed the match from a small monitor. Brock had a rough start, but as the match continued, he looked more comfortable. Melanie adjusted the ice pack on her knee. It had swollen about 3 times its normal size and has turned a few curious colors. It had finally settled on black in the past few minutes. She sighed. Injuries were never easy; Melanie had witnessed this in the past. She had seen other wrestlers fall apart while rehabilitating. She could only hope that she wouldn't suffer the same fate, as well as Brock.

Brock had countered yet another one of Kurt Angle's intricate maneuvers. Melanie smiled. This was going extremely well.

* * *

"You son of a bitch, I hate you!" Brock hissed as he threw Kurt from one end of the ring to the other. The crowd cheered loudly as Brock gained more momentum. Brock charged at Angle, but Kurt got up and nailed Brock with shots to the face and then raked the eyes. Brock grabbed his face as Kurt began taunting in the middle of the ring. Brock looked up at his opponent. The mere sight of him disgusted Lesnar. Angle quickly turned his attention to Brock and placed him in a headlock on the mat. Brock slowly began to power out of it, but then Kurt modified the hold into more of a battened chokehold. Brock grimaced in pain.

"Tap! C'mon, tap!" Kurt screamed loudly. Brock shook his head. He did not come this far to submit. He slowly got up with Kurt Angle still holding the submission. The crowd cheered in delight and amazement as Brock slammed Kurt's back into the turnbuckle several times. Slowly at first, then faster and faster.

" One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" The crowd chanted. Finally, Brock released Angle. He went over to the opposite corner to catch his breath, plotting his next move. He felt a warm, soft touch to his arm. Brock looked down. It was Sable. She had made her way over to ringside to watch the match. She smiled seductively. Brock lost his focus for a moment. _What's Sable doing at ringside?_ Brock thought.

His question was rapidly answered when he felt a sharp pain in his groin. He turned around to see a satisfied look on Angle's face. He quickly bounced back and hit a German suplex on Lesnar and then nailed him with the high knee to the back. The crowd booed mercilessly as Sable shrugged at her "mistake." Brock grabbed the rope to pull himself up, but Kurt kicked him back down. The boos quickly turned into cheers. Brock looked over to ringside. Sable was screaming in pain as another was pummeling her. She stood up. It wasn't the person Brock had expected.

"See if you wanna ruin _my_ main event now you stupid little bitch!" Stephanie McMahon screamed at the top of her lungs. She gave Sable one final kick to the stomach and brushed herself off. Stephanie was a lady, and if she was gonna kick someone's ass, she was going to do it with class. Stephanie turned her attention in the direction of Brock, who was still on the ground holing his groin. He blinked once. She smiled and winked.

"Melanie sends her love." She said simply. Brock grinned as his boss made her way up the ramp, dragging Sable by her long blonde hair behind her. Kurt had his back to Brock. He seized Angle and nailed a spinebuster out of pure desperation. Brock signaled for an F-5. The end was near. He picked up Kurt and executed the F-5. Brock went for the pin.

1…2… Kurt Angle kicked out. Brock sat up quickly. The bell hadn't ringed, no one's theme song was playing. The crowd fell silent at what they had just witnessed. For the first time since Brock Lesnar introduced the maneuver, someone kicked out of the match-ending F-5. There was a period where Brock just sat there, dumbfounded. Out of nowhere, Kurt Angle took hold of Brock's ankle and began twisting it. He applied on the Ankle lock successfully, but Brock quickly broke free and hit the F-5 yet again. Every muscle in his body wanted to pin Kurt, but somehow, he didn't think that would do. Brock had to think outside the box if he wanted to win. He had to do something different. Something unpredictable…something _extreme_.

Brock looked around the ring for inspiration and found it. He climbed the turnbuckle, nearly loosing his balance. The crowd cheered violently as Brock settled himself on the top rope. This was certainly unprecedented for Brock.

_I'm almost 300 fricken pounds…what the hell am I doing on the top rope? Do I know any moves?_

Brock looked down at Kurt's fallen corpse. It laid there lifelessly. The crowd was cheering, the lights were burning brightly. The owner of the business, the board to Directors and his girlfriend were all anticipating his next move. _This_ was Wrestlemania. The one pivotal moment in the match where one wrestler decides to seize the moment so it will echo forever.

He jumped, attempting a back flip in midair. He didn't know how to properly execute the move he was never trained. But he took a chance. He saw the lights, the crowd then the canvas. Wait, he's not supposed to see the canvas. Brock began to panic. His head made contact with the mat. A sharp pain shot through his head, then his neck and it traveled through his entire back. Kurt had moved out of the way the last second. The crowd gasped.

It was hot, extremely hot. The pain in his head was deadening. The arena slowly began to spin. Brock felt an arm fall across his chest. Kurt was trying to capitalize on his mistake. Brock felt dazed. He heard the referee count.

1…2…Brock brought his shoulder up. Brock's intuition kicked in. he did the only thing he knew would work. Despite the throbbing pain in his head, he kicked Kurt and delivered the third F-5 of the night. He collapsed onto Kurt.

1…2…3! The bell rang.

"Here is your winner, and the _new_ WWE champion…Brock Lesnar!" the announcer said. Brock struggled to stand up. The crowd erupted as Brock looked up. With the aid of Stephanie McMahon, Melanie limped into the ring to Brock's side. She had the women's title around her waist. Melanie grabbed the belt from the referee and slowly gave it to Brock, who looked at it. He grabbed it and smiled.

"Right where it belongs." Melanie said softly. Brock had never felt so much joy and pain at the same time. The pain in his body was immense, but he couldn't care less. With Melanie's help, he stood up and acknowledged the fans. From the corner of his eye, Lesnar spotted Kurt slowly approaching him.

"Hey." Kurt said. Brock turned to look at him. Kurt was sweating profusely, his arm clutching his chest in pain. He looked tired and worn out. Angle slowly extended his hand. Brock stared at it for a moment. Then he looked at Melanie, who nodded. To the fan's delight, Brock and Kurt shook hands in the middle of the ring and embraced. Melanie and Stephanie smiled as Kurt held Brock's hand up and left the ring, giving him center stage, once again.

* * *

"To the World Wrestling Entertainment's brightest stars and newest champions." Stephanie said proudly. Wrestlemania had been over for several days, but Brock and Melanie were still celebrating. They were in the McMahon mansion with all their closest friends and family. Stephanie held the wine glass high as the others followed her gesture. Brock's mother wiped a tear form her eye as Stephanie continued. "May your title reigns be long and successful." "I'll drink to that!" Chris said eagerly. Melanie smiled.

"You'll drink to anything." Chris shrugged.

"I'll drink to that too." The guests laughed as the food began circulating the table. Leo modestly took a few pieces of meat and potatoes, while Chris took at least two of everything. Stephanie smiled.

"Enjoy…I made it myself." She said. Mel looked up from her plate.

"You don't cook Steph. You can't even make grilled cheese." She whispered.

"Shut up Mel." Stephanie mumbled while smiling. "I only made the turkey." Melanie nodded and continued eating. About an hour later, the table was cleared and the guests were talking amongst themselves.

"Oh my God, you must be really brave!" A young lady said sitting next to Chris. He nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It's difficult being a secret agent. Leaving your family behind, not knowing whether your gonna live to see another day. It's uh…it's rough." The young lady gasped. "I just…it's my passion you know? Helping people. Did you see those moves Melanie did in the ring? Yeah, I taught her those. It's…it's a rough world out there Lucy." The young woman shook her head.

"It's Liz." She said. Chris stammered.

"Yes, well I knew that. I know, I was just protecting you." He said looking around. "You never know who's watching…" Melanie laughed as her brother continued to lie to one of Brock's friends from high school. She looked across the table to Brock, who was shoving a spoon full of Jell-O into his mouth. She smiled. This was the future of professional wrestling.

"Ahem." Melanie said, standing up. The table slowly fell silent as Melanie prepared to say something.

"I, err, would like to thank everybody for coming to this party tonight. We really appreciate it." She started. "I just wanted to say a few things, umm. I wanna thank one of my best friends in the world, Stephanie McMahon for…everything. For letting me go to Raw, for being there for me and for showing me that," Melanie paused and looked at her friend, beaming. "That there's more to life than a stack of papers and water bottles." Stephanie smiled. She made her way over to Melanie and kissed her on the cheek. Melanie smiled and continued.

"I also wanna thank my family. My oldest brother Leo, for keeping this family together, my other brother for making my life…" She paused, looking at Chris. Mel smiled, "interesting…to say the least." Chris grinned.

"Damn straight." He said with an authority. Melanie continued.

"My oldest sister, Prue, for being one of the strongest women I know." She looked at Prue and her husband with an appreciative smile. "And of course, my other sister Sam, for picking on me when I was little and keeping me on my toes." She said lightheartedly. Brock got up and stood next to Melanie.

"We just wanna say thanks, to everybody that has been with us every step of the way, from our boss to friends and family and ever to our opponents. We couldn't have won our titles without them." He said gravely. Melanie nodded in agreement.

"And last, but certainly not least, I just wanna thank someone that has been with me since day one. The best thing that has happened to me since I started working here, Brock." Melanie said turning to Brock. He quickly turned his attention to Mel as she spoke. "Without you, none of this would have been possible. You've been so patient with me in training and otherwise. You are the only strength I need to keep going. You're optimism is what keeps me trusting. Every time I look at you, I find peace. You're everything to me and I'm so proud of you." She said smiling.

"I wanna thank you too Mel." He said putting his arm around her. " Not a day goes by that I'm not moved by you. Through all the tears and struggles I knew that you lived for me. I respect you as my manager, my lover and my best friend. Our love gave you the strength to fight and it gave me the strength to show my true colors." He said. His voice began to shake as a tear ran down Melanie's face. " I never thought that anyone can love me like you do, but yet here I am, WWE champion and the happiest I've ever been in my life, because of you." Melanie began to cry. Brock held her as Prue held up her wine glass.

" To Brock and Melanie. May their relationship be blessed with love and trust." She said holding Batista's hand. The guests cheered as Brock and Melanie kissed, while Chris was singing.

"Lesnar and Melzy sittin' in a tree…F-U-C-K-I-N…" Chris stopped short as Leo slapped him upside his head.

* * *

**haha well thougth that would be an appropriate way to end a chapter. the next chapter is EXTREAMLY short. not to mention the LAST ONE! and i may add, one of the most important. see u lata! Thanks to all who review!**


	23. An Impending Storm

_**Ok , celebrate with me now**_

**_last chapter...ooo yea!_**

**_ook im done. It's very short so if ur in a rush, you're in luck! i just finished it and I'm already plotting my next installment. I'd just like the thank all the kewl peeps that reviwed my crap and told me it was good. lol. i had great fun and i hope you did too with some laughs and some other..stuff. you know the drill_**

* * *

****_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_An Impending Storm_

"I'm exhausted!" Melanie said collapsing onto the couch. Chris was on the other side of the room with the young lady he met earlier.

"I love Shamoo! How do you get him to do all those tricks?" She asked. Chris folded his hands together.

"Well, you know you gotta stick with the basics, start small. Like sit, play dead, go get me a burrito, stuff like that." He said. Melanie laughed. Her life would be a lot easier without him, but it would be so much more boring. Brock sat down next to her.

"All the guests are gone, except…what is Chris still doing here?" He asked staring at him. Melanie shrugged.

"You don't make Chris do anything. My mother learned that during 32 hours of labor." She said. Brock laughed and wrapped his arm around her. Every time Brock touched her, it just felt right.

"Your mother would have been proud." Brock said after awhile. Melanie nodded.

"I think so. She always liked the WWE. Said it was like her family." She said quietly. Brock nodded.

"C'mon. Stephanie prepared the guest room for us. We should get to sleep." He said getting up. Melanie turned toward her brother to tell him to leave. Brocks stopped her.

"What happened to not making Chris do anything?" He asked sarcastically. Melanie nodded as the two exited the room. Chris inhaled deeply as Liz grabbed his hand.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

_Melanie continued falling. She was ready for the jagged rocks at the bottom to pierce her body. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up into the air. The space around her filled with warm, comfortable air. She looked up. Brock was smiling at her. The sun was shining brightly as they began flying towards the horizon. She felt alive and happy. He was not going to drop her; she had every confidence in him. They started laughing and smiling together. She hadn't felt this happy since she was on the swing with her mother. They held each other closer as Brock wrapped his arms more tightly around her. They were eternal. _

_All of a sudden a few clouds gathered before them. It grew dark. Melanie didn't notice, at first. She was too consumed with happiness. But slowly, the clouds grew darker and more threatening. There was a low deep rumble. _

_"What's going on?" Melanie asked Brock. He shrugged._

_"Don't know." But Melanie could see a certain look in his face. He was holding something back. His grip loosened a little. Melanie panicked._

_"Brock! Don't drop me!" She begged. Brock nodded. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt shot out of one of the clouds and struck Melanie._

"ARRGH!" Melanie said loudly. She looked around. She was in a very large bedroom. It took her several moments to realize she was at Stephanie's house. She looked at the clock. 2:48 in the morning. It was way too early to start working out. She looked down at Brock. He was fast asleep, comfortably. His face was relaxed and calm. Melanie exhaled. She hadn't had one of these dreams since December. Why was she having them all of a sudden? Why now? And what did it mean?

She was too tired to be questioning her sanity at the moment. She looked out the window. It was a relatively clear night with a few scattered clouds. A cloud moved to reveal a full moon. She marveled at its beauty before returning to sleep, struggling to put her mind at ease.

As soon as Melanie fell asleep, a large cloud blocked the moonlight, casting a shadow over the McMahon estate. Rain began to fall, as the cyclic April showers slowly began.

* * *

* * *

**definitley makes room for another. YES! im leaving you with a cliff hanger! w00t! its symbolism peeps. thanks agian to all that R&R. i always feel like im floating on cloud 9 when u guys review my crap. thanks for making my day and ill see you soon. **

**NEXT INSTALLMENT: Fallen**


End file.
